Espionage and Parenthood
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: After Graduation, Ron's PTSD manifests in an extreme overprotectiveness of Kim. Kim runs to Shego as a result. This new love is threatened by an unexpected source that can only be stopped with help from a pair of people stranded in Kim's reality, (I need reviews, people. I don't own anything.)
1. Prologue

Prologue: Set the Stage

 _Three months…_ Kim thought as she drove The Sloth toward Upperton. It had been three months since the world met The Lowardians, three months since Kim and Ron took their relationship up another notch. Kim was miserable. The Lowardian Invasion changed Ron. The lovable goof died after the invasion, replaced by a man who worried about her constantly and was protective to the point of smothering. Kim worried about the effects of the invasion on her friend. Kim was almost certain Ron had PTSD from the experience, manifested in his new overprotective nature. Kim had a varied degree herself, but she had her "therapy sessions" to fall back on. Ron had no way to vent his traumas. Scratch that. The blonde did. However, he did not want to burden Kim with such things. Kim felt locked out and knew unless Ron opened up, this relationship was in a downward spiral.

Kim's grip on the steering wheel tightened slightly at the thought of breaking up with Ron. Kim took a deep breath and released it slowly in an effort to clear her mind of that painful thought. Kim got out of the car and looked up at a large house. It would be inconspicuous among the expensive houses in the neighborhood if it was not for the color scheme: green and black. Kim let a smile grow on her face at the sight of the house. Kim walked up to the door and tried to knock. Before Kim could knock, the door swung open.

"Kimmie, I've been wanting." Shego said as she smiled when Kim bristled at the nickname.

"Why the nicknames, Shego?" Kim asked with a growl. "We're not enemies anymore."

Shego shook her head. "What if I like those nicknames?" The green woman asked with a smile.

The genuine smile from Shego threw Kim off. Instead of probing Shego for more answers, Kim attacked. Speed and beautifully executed moves made Shego wonder if Kim's anger unblocked some hidden power in the redhead. Shego watched Kim attack, but Kim was off balance. At first, Kim was controlled and powerful. Then, as the fight progressed, Kim's anger began to disrupt her fighting rhythm. _What's wrong with you, Cupcake?_ Shego thought. Analyzing Kim's moves as she fought, Shego frowned. _Anger, pain, confusion…_ The woman thought as her worry for the redhead grew. _What's hurting you, Kim?_ Shego asked herself as she sent Kim to the ground in a headlock thanks to a scissor kick from the green woman.

Kim looked at Shego in shock. "You never beat me…" Kim complained. Then, the redhead's eyes widened and her cheeks colored because the hero was pinned with a perfect view of Shego's crotch.

"See something you like, Princess?" Shego asked with a smirk.

Kim glared at Shego and craned her neck, still in the locked position, to see Shego's face. "I'm with Ron!" Kim growled defiantly.

Shego raised an eyebrow as her smirk widened into a nefarious grin as she thought, _Denial by deflection._ "Did I strike a nerve, Pumpkin?"

Kim only glared harder. Then, Kim spun out of the lock, throwing Shego to the dirt in the process. Momentarily surprised, Shego almost took a haymaker to the face as Kim ran at the downed green woman, but her enhanced reflexes allowed Shego to get back to a standing position before the punch could connect. Shego caught the punch and rushed Kim. Kim had no choice but to backpedal to keep her captive wrist from being broken. Pinned against the back wall of the house, Kim still glared definitely at Shego. "Trouble in paradise with Ron?" Shego asked with a concerned expression.

"What…do you care?" Kim growled. "You hate Ron!" Kim was so angry. She didn't even realize Shego said Ron's name instead of "Buffoon" like she normally would.

"Kimmie, those alien punks would screw with anybody's head. _I_ still have nightmares about it!" Shego said as she shivered at Kim's phantom final scream as it rolled through the woman's mind unbidden. "Now, tell me. What's wrong?"

"It's Ron." Kim began as Shego nodded. "I know he has troubles with that night, but he won't open up to me!" Kim's eyes blazed with anger. "Why can't he be honest with me like you are?!"

 _There it is!_ Shego thought triumphantly. "Maybe Ron is scared you'll think less of him."

Kim blinked as she looked at Shego. _She's right. Ron has always had self-esteem issues._ A spontaneous urge to kiss Shego sprang up in Kim. Indecision rolled across Kim's face as she considered what to do. "I want to kiss you…" Kim said lamely as she looked away, unable to meet Shego's piercing green eyes. "…but I don't want to hurt Ron."

Shego let go of Kim's arm and looked around her fenced in and spacious back yard. "I don't see him anywhere." She said calmly.

Kim shook her head. "This is wrong!" She said as she started to shake. "I shouldn't want to kiss you!" Kim said as her voice became quiet. "It's just like when you saved me from being killed by Warmonga!" Kim admitted as she added in her head, _…only MUCH stronger._

Shego pulled Kim into a close embrace. The heat of Shego's breath on Kim's neck made Kim melt in the older woman's arms. Shego gently brought Kim's face up to look at hers. The last of Kim's defiance faded as Kim pushed up on her tiptoes and met Shego's lips in a tender kiss. Tears rolled down Kim's face as her heart exploded in a chaotic rhythm. _Ron's never kissed me with so much passion!_ Kim thought as she she let the tears fall and did not try to quench them. The pair stayed like that until Kim broke so she could breathe.

S-Shego…I…we…" Kim tried hard to put her words together, but her mind was in the clouds and had no time for going back to Earth to think straight.

Kim's mind was brought crashing back to earth by a single voice, "KP, what are you doing with HER?!"

Kim's momentary happiness fled at the voice of Ron. Kim looked past Shego to a black clad man. His eyes glowed blue with power that overshadowed his usually calm brown eyes. Considering that the only thing Kim could see was Ron's eyes in the ninja garb, he looked more monstrous in that moment than human. Without speaking a word more, Ron attacked Shego. The duel lasted for a good twenty minutes. Then, Shego added her plasma into the mix and quickly sent Ron running.

Once the Buffoon was gone, Kim looked at Shego as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest and started crying. "Kim, what happened to you?" Shego asked as she hugged the shivering hero.

"After the invasion, Ron demanded I quit the heroic deeds because he wanted to protect me." Kim shivered. "I didn't want to, but Ron destroyed the Kimmunicator and ordered Wade to pull my site down."

 _In other words, he broke you, Princess._ Shego thought as she felt her anger spike but held it back for the time being. Turning to Kim, Shego smiled. "Where does Wade live?" Shego asked with a frown.

Kim looked at her and glared. "Shego, what are you going to do?"

Shego Shook her head. "I'm not telling. It's a surprise. No harm will come to the Nerdlinger."

For some reason, Kim could sense the sincerity in Shego's voice and nodded. "Alright, here." Kim said as she handed Shego a slipof paper with an address on it.

When Kim and Shego got to Wade's house, Kim knocked on the door. Slowly the door opened, and in front of them stood Wade. "Hey, Kim. I've got your new Kimmunicator ready, and I had one made up for Diana, too."

Kim looked between Wade and Shego in shock as the light slowly came back into eyes. YOU TOTALLY ROCK, Wade!" Kim said as she hugged the boy tight and looked at Shego. "Diana, huh?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

The ebony-headed woman in question only nodded. "If we are going to be partners, you need to know my name."

Kim just stared at the green woman. "Shego, I'm…not ready…"

Diana had a hard time holding in her laughter. "Jeez, Kimmie, CRIME FIGHTING partners." Diana grinned mischievously. "Although, waking up next to you everyday sounds good, too."

Kim only blushed redder than her hair in response.


	2. One: Error 848135

Chapter One: Error-848135

A week after Kim's "re-ignition" courtesy of Diana, Kim walked into the house after a morning run to clear her mind for the day to find a note on the Possible dining room table. She walked over to it and looked around to see if it held anything suspicious. Kim looked at the note closer and saw it was written in familiar calligraphy. _Shego…_ Kim thought as she glanced at the note again before the redhead sighed, shook her head, and went up to her room with a small smile on her face.

When Kim walked into her room and opened the door, she wasn't really shocked to see Diana on her bed in a pose. After all the innuendos and thinly veiled sexual references made by the thief in their banter, Kim expected the woman to be uncaring about restraining herself. One thing did shock the redhead though. Diana was dressed in her cat suit. Kim felt her eyes wander over the woman's body as the outfit brought out every luscious curve the green woman had but didn't realize she was in fact ogling the woman until Diana laughed.

"Shame on you, Princess," Shego teased. "What would your mom say?!"

Kim blushed and looked away for only a moment from those forest green eyes. Then, her eyes returned to Diana's gaze. Only this time, Diana noticed Kim had a waiting comeback. "With you in the picture," Kim stated as her grin widened while she spoke into an evil smile. "She would ask to join."

Diana was stunned to silence.

After a moment, a familiar tone sounded from Shego's leg pouch. Kim couldn't help a small giggle as the green woman calmly lifted a familiar green and black device to her face. _Wade, you totally rock!_ Kim silently praised the boy-genius.

When Wade's face appeared on the screen, he flinched back ever so slightly. "Right...Diana…" Wade reminded himself as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "DNAmy stole a high profile genetic algorithm machine."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a computer science thing and not truly related to genetics?"

Wade shivered. "Normally but she actually found a machine that can break down genetic code into its base and read the code functions through a sophisticated program databank."

Kim nodded. "Basically, with this machine, she can alter her creations with the finest degree of control?"

Wade and Shego nodded as Kim felt a rock drop in her stomach. _Why do I have a feeling nothing is going to be the same after today?_ Kim thought as she got in Diana's carand headed to DNAmy's main lab.

The snow that covered the ground when Kim first met DNAmy was now replaced with tender grass and the light scent of late summer flowers filled the air. Kim tuned these distractions out and tried to focus on the mission at hand. "Try" was the operative word because Kim couldn't stop watching Diana as she moved silently from cover to cover. Suddenly, Kim heard something odd. It sounded like a cross between a bellow and a rodent chattering.

"Get down!" Kim yelled as she jumped on Diana and pushed the woman to the ground just as one of DNAmy's mutated guards charged through the spot where Diana stood only moments before.

"How the hell did that ten ton monstrosity catch me by surprise?!" Diana growled as she stood up and smiled at Kim as she noticed their current compromising position. "You know? If grass makes you frisky, all you have to do is ask."

Kim blushed for a moment, sighed and shook her head. "Is that all you think about?" The redhead didn't wait for an answer and glared at the door to DNAmy's lab. "Lions have pads on their feet and are nearly silent because of this which favors ambush tactics." Kim said as she walked into the lab.

"Very astute of you, Kimberly," DNAmy said in her usual chipper tone. "I love my new toy. There are so many opportunities with this!"

Kim grinned. "I'm sorry to ruin your fun, but the machine is coming with us."

The doctor looked at Kim in confusion and looked around. Then, her expression turned to sadness. "I don't see that cutie Ron anywhere."  
Shego scoffed and fought an urge to punch the woman for reminding Kim of that asshole before she jumped down from the rafters into DNAmy's face. "I'm his trigger-happy replacement, Shego."

The last thing Diana expected happened next. DNAmy squealed girlishly and tried to run toward Kim. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Diana looked at DNAmy in confusion. "What?"

Again, DNAmy giggled. "Oh, Shego honey, you and Anne Junior here were the talk of the night at villain social events." The chipper woman paused for a moment. "Dementor, Drakken, and Motor Ed owe me $1,000 each." The geneticist mumbled to herself before she shook her head and turned her attention back to Kim.

The woman went to hug Kim, but the giant Rhino-Rabbit stood in her way. "You not hurt Big Sister!" It said as it sniffed Kim lightly and looked back at DNAmy with a hard glare. It looked between her and Diana and seemed to give a nod to the green woman.

Cautiously, Diana approached the group as Doctor Amy Hall's face lost color. "I'm so sorry, Anne." DNAmy whispered as the woman hung her head.

Kim's eyes flashed with confusion and anger for a moment before she pinned the short woman to the ground. "That's twice you've referenced my mom by name!" Kim growled. "Talk! How do you know Anne Possible?!"

DNAmy laughed. "Let me get up and walk over the machine I 'barrowed'." DNAmy requested. "This machine's genetic analysis will tell you more than I ever could, Kimmie Cub." Kim froze and glared at DNAmy. "Put away the claws." DNAmy said as she held her hands up in surrender before the woman scanned Kim and began to explain in detail as the readout interpreted varying but minimal degrees of shark, tiger, snake, and yes _Canis familiaris_ **Dog; Kim's deadly Puppy Dog Pout** DNA in Kim's own genome. "Your mom and I experimented in grad school…" Diana snickered to herself at the implications. "…with Parthenogenic Reproduction." DNAmy clarified with a glare aimed at Shego.

Kim stared at DNAmy. "Does that mean…?"

"Genetically, your base is a clone of your mom while I added various animal samples to make you unique." DNAmy said gently.

Kim didn't know whether to beat Doctor Amy Hall or cry at the news, so she did both. On the ground bleeding from a broken nose, the geneticist looked up at Kim clutching Diana tightly and smiled as she looked at the error message on the machine's readout screen in the corner. _Error: 848135_. Getting to her feet, the doctor smiled as she took another look at the message and motioned for her giant monstrous creation to follow her out.

Left to their own, neither Kim nor Diana bothered to pay attention to them. If they had, the pair would have heard Amy whisper. "Those two will definitely have children of their own." Amy wiped a tear from her eye. _My dearest Ann, I hope you are pleased with the gift I gave you and happy for her when she brings Shego into your family._ The saddened woman thought with a small watery smile.

 **PLEASE Read and Review.** I NEED to know if this is good or bad and why you think so.


	3. Two: New Frontier

Chapter Two: New Frontier

Kim sighed as she looked at Diana and frowned as the woman's arms tightened slightly around her. Kim nose picked up the faint scent of Japanese Cherry Blossom. Kim couldn't help herself as she drew in the scent and sighed in delight at the aroma. In combination with Diana's eyes, the gravity of Diana's beautiful face was something Kim couldn't but didn't want to escape. As Kim laid her head on Diana's shoulder and listened, body mechanics threw her a curveball and shocked Kim in that moment. Her body reacted to the green woman in a way that made Kim blush hard.

Diana couldn't hide a grin at Kim's blush. "What? Do I get you all hot and bothered?"

Kim didn't know how to respond without embarrassing herself further, so Kim only sighed and managed a shy nod. "I've NEVER felt this before. It's a little scary."

Diana opened her mouth to make a remark about how truly innocent Kim was, but a small tremor in the green woman's arms stopped her retort. _How couldn't she know?_ Diana noticed a paper on the work table and slowly left Kim to get the paper. Looking at the paper, Diana read it softly to herself.

 _Dear Ann,_

 _Kim knows about her past. Please don't be angry with her. I was the one who kept her from completely developing. However, her recent contact with the genetic analysis machine in my possession removed those "locks". Watch her closely in the coming months, Ann. She may "hyper-develop" at an accelerated pace until her stunted body catches up to her age. On that note, her genetics dictate that normal discussion of physical maturity will not suffice. However, in truth, I don't know how her body will work in that regard and can only hypothesize about her._

 _Be careful, Ann, and try not to be alarmed when Kim comes back home. Kim will be bringing a "friend"._

 _Doctor Amy Hall_

Diana sighed and shook her head with a small grin at the doctor's note. Then, she put the note in her ankle pouch and walked over to Kim. Holding the redhead gently, Diana kissed Kim's forehead. "This will work out, Pumpkin." Kim shook her mind of the confusion and nodded as Diana continued to speak. "We have to go by your place and give a note to Mrs. Dr. Possible."

Kim seemed to regain her bearings at that moment as Kim's face returned to its normal serious expression. She smiled. It was comforting to know that she had someone else looking out for her. _Who would half thought it would be DNAmy?_ Kim thought as she continued walking. A low sound caught Kim's attention as it came from the north and was headed south on an intercept course. _How do I know that?_ Kim didn't have any time to ponder the question her mind posed because a large jet flew over them.

"My Blue Fox…" Kim felt her ire rise to dangerous levels as Junior's voice grated against her ears from the external speaker on the jet. "…I have come for you, my beautiful Blue Fox."

Diana shook her head and fired at the yellow and black clad Hispanic boy. "Get lost, Junior!" Diana growled.

Junior raised an eyebrow from inside the cabin of the chopper and looked at her in confusion, "Do you not believe in the power of Love?"

Diana growled and glared at the spoiled brat. "I do believe in Love, dumbass. The problem is you let a stupid horoscope dictate how you should choose."

Kim looked at Diana in surprise. She had never seen this side of Shego except in the few instances where they worked together, and even then, it was polluted by selfish motivations. It was a nice change of pace compared to the past. Then, Junior did something Kim didn't see coming. He picked Diana up in a claw from the bottom of the whirlybird and proceeded to carry her off. Something in Kim snapped. The young girl tapped into a portion of herself that terrified her when she first saw it. Yes, Kim tapped into that ruthless portion that at one time intended to kill the green woman. Now, Kim used that same focus and rage to save the plasma-wielding woman. In her single-minded focus, Kim failed to notice that she dropped to all fours and ran faster, adrenaline pushing Kim harder than ever.

Junior shivered as he looked down and saw the mad hero running and keeping pace with the the vehicle. "What the hell?!" Junior whispered in shock. His terror abated slightly as he saw a cliff side ahead and smiled. "Let us see if you can survive being dropped on rocks, Shego." Junior said wickedly as he pushed the release for the claw.

Diana felt gravity take hold of her and cursed. As the ground approached her, Diana tried to slow her descent by activating her plasma. The thrust kept her aloft for the moment but sustained use rapidly drained her. Diana knew she only had a maximum of a minute airborne before she would pass out and plummet into the water unconscious, likely to drown. As the power began to splutter and die, Diana could feel the tug of war between her and gravity intensify. "I love you, Kimmie." Diana whispered as the blackness of exhaustion unconsciousness took her away.

Kim growled when when she saw Diana stop suspension and begin to fall. Kim stood and reached for her grappling gun. Aiming quickly, Kim fired. The grapple found its mark and sank into the tail of the chopper. Running at a full sprint, Kim jumped and threw herself into a a dive. Flattening as much as possible, Kim felt the air whip around her in increasing speed. "Almost there…" Kim whispered as she picked up speed.

Hitting the water didn't hurt as much as Kim expected and only jarred her for a second or two. Unfortunately, the impact drove what air was in her lungs out. Kim barely registered this potentially life-threatening fact and chased Diana's limp body as it sank. _I'm not loosing you!_ Kim vowed. The screaming of her lungs for air diminished until it was nothing but an annoyance in the back of Kim's mind. Reaching Diana and looking at her reminded Kim of her need to breath. Her lungs pleaded painfully for air in that moment and disoriented Kim severely, but Kim refused to heed them.

As Kim kissed Diana in what she assumed would be their final embrace, Kim was startled as she took a breath! _What just happened?!_ Kim thought as her lungs relaxed.

Diana woke up with Kim's lips on hers as the water made Kim's hair flow as if she were a mermaid. Shego struggled for a moment to get to the surface but froze when she noticed a flap on either side of Kim's neck moving rhythmically as if Kim were just calmly breathing. _Kimmie has gills!_ Diana thought as her eyes widened at the thought. Kim smiled at Diana as she gripped the woman's hand and pointed up. Diana nodded but couldn't take her eyes off Kim's neck. _Is Kim even aware she has gills?!_ Kim just rolled her eyes at Diana's staring because she thought the woman wanted to giver an underwater hicky. Kim and her companion slowly made it to the surface with this tense atmosphere, stopping periodically so that Kim could give her fresh air.

Once they surfaced, Diana could no longer hold in her screaming thoughts. "YOU HAVE GILLS, Kim!" Kim put a hand on her neck to feel these new organs, but Diana stopped her. "Don't touch them! You could damage them!"

Kim shook her head and treaded water over to Diana. "Don't loose your mind. I knew they were there." Kim said as she smiled. As Kim brought her neck out of the water, the gills folded against her neck and seemed to disappear into normal contours of her neck. "Mom will know more about this than we do."

Kim touched the watch Kimmunicator, but before Kim could activate the device, it came to life. "Kim, are you alright?!" Wade's voice rang true with worry as he looked at his friend.

Kim laughed. "Wade, we're fine. We just had a run in with Junior after DNAmy."

The boy's annoyance flared. "When will Junior understand that astrology is flawed?"

Kim groaned. "If I'm lucky, he'll think I drowned trying to save Shego."

Wade's eyes widened. "Come again?"

Kim shook her head. "I'll fill you in when we get back to Mom and Dad's. A return trip would be nice though, please and thank you."

Wade nodded. "They should be at your location in a few minutes."

Kim grinned. "You rock, Wade!"

In the way home on a boat with spare towels around them, Diana turned to Kim. "Thanks for saving my ass."

Kim shivered as the chill of the wind raced down her back. "N-no big…"

Diana grinned and elbowed her. "Is the great Kim Possible nervous?"

Kim blushed at being caught and only nodded. "I don't know how to face Mom and Dad now. Technically, Dad isn't even my dad from a genetic point of view."

Diana shook her head and slapped Kim. "So what? Has James ever treated you like you weren't his daughter?"

Kim sighed. She heated being pinned so easily from a verbal spar. "No, he hasn't."

Diana grinned and kissed Kim's cheek. "I'll be there the whole time, too."

Kim only squeezed Diana's hand a little tighter in response.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	4. Three: This is Me

**Author's Note:** I sympathize with Shego/Diana in general because of what is expressed in this chapter. I'm not a woman or gay, but I am often looked at as inferior because of my physical disability.

Chapter Three: This is Me

Kim sighed as she thought about her parents. (Well, truly, Kim only worried about her Dad's reaction to Diana.) Something told Kim her dad would be wary of Diana. Kim's mind drifted to how James didn't even threaten Ron. Maybe he knew something about Kim before she did? Kim shook her head at the thought. Beyond the time her mind was flipped, Kim's Dad didn't have any contact with her, so he didn't know her like Kim did. Thoughts surrounding her family swirled in Kim's mind. The storm of thought was so thick that when Diana touched Kim's shoulder, the redhead jumped.

Diana frowned at Kim. "Kimmie, Relax." She said firmly.

Kim looked up and was captured by Diana's eyes. Panic met serenity in the older woman's eyes. The soothing look in Diana's eyes coaxed an answer from the redhead.

"It's not easy to relax when I know Dad can pack you away in a probe and make you the first person to see a black hole from the inside." Kim whispered as she shivered at the thought. An image of the green woman screaming as the probe was stretched to a tiny strand made Kim shudder and blink away tears.

Diana felt her right fist tighten as she held Kim close with her other arm and kissed Kim's forehead. "Gee, Kimmie, I didn't know you cared." The sarcasm in Diana's voice was somehow both infuriating and welcomed in Kim's mind. Diana continued to speak. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but your Dad's probe threat never scared you before."

Kim nodded. "Josh was more pressure than anything." Kim admitted with a blush. "I don't want to even talk about Erik." She shot Shego a glare.

The woman raised her hand instinctively and ignited it. "I told Doctor Dickwad that was a bad idea."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "You didn't stop him though." She stated as her face contorted into a frown as Kim stood and took a fighting stance.

"I figured Erik would give you a reason to look on the other side of the spectrum, particularly green light." Diana stated evenly with an edge of aggravation in her tone.

Kim's stance dropped slightly at Diana's statement. Diana took the opportunity and charged. Kim's instinct took point on this one and blocked the attack effortlessly. "Diana…" Kim said as they fought. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kim quickly did a handspring to dodge plasma shots as Kim momentarily wondered if Mr. Andreas would be happy to find his ship scorched.

Diana shook her head. "I thought you would be able to pick it up, Princess." Diana growled with malice in her voice. "Turns out you were more clueless than Ron!"

Kim momentarily stopped as flashes of the past rolled through her mind. The first time they fought over that tick, Shego had intended to kill her. Kim's mind progressed through the four years of battle. Shego gradually cooled her attacks so that they became sparring matches. Then, Kim kicked her into the tower with intent to kill. Kim shivered violently at the look of pain on Shego's face as the tower began to collapse on her. Kim remembered feeling eyes glued to her when Ron and she kissed. Kim thought nothing of it at the time but now… Kim looked at Diana and sighed.

"I really was as clueless as Ron." Kim mumbled as she looked away from Diana.

Diana glared at her. "I'm not going to let you kick your own ass. That's my job!"

Kim felt a bit of confidence return as her eyes locked with her opponent's. Together, the pair charged each other. The fight had a similar intensity to their previous duels, but instead of the intensity burning off as Kim and Diana fought, the heat of battle brought other things to Kim's attention as she noted sweat dripping down Diana's face and skating down the green woman's contours. Kim's mouth went dry as her mind began to cloud with images and thoughts that made Kim blush deep scarlet.

Diana noticed Kim's shift in attention and smiled to herself as she ran up to the distracted woman and prepared to finish the fight. Kim seemed to have a moment of ESP and Judo flipped Diana after catching the punch. Then, Kim purposefully misstepped and let gravity take her down. When Kim opened her eyes to see green fabric, she giggled and thought, _I win!_

Diana was surprised to find the redhead situated with her head between Diana's breasts. The woman smirked. "Wow, Pumpkin." Diana said she looked down at the redhead on her chest. "Comfy?"

Kim groaned in delight and simply said, "Very…" Kim's clouded mind cleared an instant later. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Kim spluttered as she quickly got to a standing position and looked away from Diana, a massive blush on her face.

Diana's eyes widened at Kim's use of expletives. Then, an evil smirk grew on Diana's face. She gasped. "Kimmie! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Kim glared at Shego. Something golden that Diana never would have hoped for slipped from Kim's lips. "Sometimes…but she knows I get frustrated like everyone else."

Diana grinned at Kim. "So, you goody-goodies aren't as pure as I thought."

Kim's mind got traction with Diana's statement. She opened her mouth to protest vehemently, but decided against it to withhold even more ammo from the woman. "Let's just hurry and get home." Kim growled as she looked at the incoming shoreline.

Diana wanted to see inside Kim's apartment once SADIE picked Kim up, but Kim assured her that it would only take a minute to change. Diana shook her head and walked into the apartment anyway. The place was immaculate, and Diana was not really surprised by such a sight. _Proper to a fault, Princess._ Diana thought as she smiled and reached for the remote.

Turning to look at the TV, something else drew Diana's attention as she looked around the living space. Above the TV preciously framed was a picture of Miss Go and Kim. As Diana took a closer look, she noticed it had been altered so that classic Shego was the one with her arm around the redhead. Diana saw that the glass frame was cracked as if someone had punched the picture in a fit of rage. _What did I do to you, Kimmie?_ Shego thought as she took the picture down from its place and looked at it for a long moment.

Imagine the green woman's shock when it only took Kim precisely fifteen minutes to come out changed and ready. "I guess I went a little overboard with that picture." Kim whispered as she looked at the floor.

Diana jumped at Kim's voice. "What happened, Kim?" Diana asked as she put the picture back.

"Ron found that picture that I was going to give you at some point." Kim said with a sigh. "Ron went mental and punched the picture." Kim shook her head. "I don't remember much about the argument, but I remember the pain I felt when he punched the picture." Kim shivered.

Diana looked at her sternly. "He didn't hurt you. Did he?"

Kim shook her head. "No, but that's what started the downward spiral." The hero told Shego. "He became very patronizing and distrustful."

Diana's eyes softened as she took Kim close to her. "Kim, I will always respect you."

Kim looked at Diana. The woman's tone denoted she knew exactly what disrespect felt like. "What happened to you?" Kim asked calmly.

Diana shook her head. "My dad never respected me like he did with my brothers."

Kim frowned at her. A pang of sadness arose in the redhead at that moment "Once your parents died in the Comet Strike, things only continued to get worse until you reached a breaking point." Kim stated.

Diana nodded. "Diana died, and Shego was born." Diana smiled at Kim. "You revived her, you annoying redhead."

Kim smiled at the green woman. "Glad I could help." Kim said as she snuggled against Diana.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	5. Four: Meet the Family and the Guantlet

**Author's Note:** The ideas just wouldn't let me find a good break point, so this chapter is much longer than the others.

Chapter Four: Meet the Family and The Guantlet

When the pair left Kim's apartment, the redhead was understandably nervous about seeing her Mom and Dad after Kim started college. Kim spent her summer on missions almost constantly. To her, it was clearly the escape Ron was looking for to get out of having to talk to Kim about issues he most certainly had. However, Kim still found time to vent her frustrations with Diana and time to prepare for college, but that left little time for family. A fact Kim hoped to remedy with this trip back to Middleton.

Diana looked at Kim as the young woman drove. "Penny for your thoughts, Princess?"

Kim sighed for a long moment as the road unfolded from the horizon in front of them. "I'm just really worried about Dad's reaction to you."

Diana shook her head at Kim's fear. "You faced down nine foot tall aliens. This is cake, Kim." Diana said as she squeezed Kim's hand.

Kim looked at Diana and smiled. "Anything's Possible for a Possible." Kim said, although Kim didn't feel the confidence she normally did when she uttered her family motto.

As the pair pulled into the Possible driveway, Kim's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Crap, Nana's here." Kim groaned as she spotted the old woman's car.

Diana's face instantly hardened, but she also had a mild look of confusion on her face. "She's the same woman that gave you a run for your money when Drakken brainwashed her?"

Kim grimaced. "She also called me a whore earlier that day." Even though it had happened in Kim's Sophomore year, the memory still hung over Kim's confidence like a vulture.

Rage boiled in the green woman. Diana couldn't help it. The pain in Kim's eyes tore at Diana. Sure, Kim and Diana traded insults when they fought each other, but that was all part of the fun in the fight. No one in a family should ever be so callused as to throw out insults like that. Then, Diana snapped and sent a flaming fist through the Possibles' front door.

Once Diana crashed her way into the house, she spied the old woman

"Alright, you old bat!" Diana seethed. "You and me are going outside now!"

Nana Possible stared at the green woman in shock. Then, her eyes grew steely as she stood. The look in her eyes was one of confusion, but she nodded to Diana as James sighed.

"What did you do now, Mom?" James asked his mother with a knowing look at the older woman.

Nana simply shook her head. "How many times do I have to tell you, Kimberly Ann?" The old woman asked as she looked at Kim with annoyance in her eyes. "You don't want to send boys the wrong messages."

Diana bit back a laugh at the suggestion, and earned a look of anger from the old woman. _Is she telepathic?_ Diana thought, a little shocked by the venom from the woman's look aimed at her. "Listen here, you old bitch-"

Kim gave Diana a back off gesture with a glare to drive home the point, shook her head, and walked up between Diana and the eldest Possible in the room. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Nana!" Kim growled as the woman reeled as if she'd been slapped.

"Well, I never!"

James moved in to reprimand Kim, but Ann gently held him back. Kim was a grown woman now. She had a right to speak her mind. Jim and Tim watched the showdown with unusual interest as their dad looked at them and gave the boys a silent confirmation in the form of a nod. _Yes, you can put her through the Gauntlet_.

The boys looked at each other, barely able to contain their excitement. "Hicabicaboo?" Tim shared his brother's grin as he nodded and responded in a slightly ominous tone. "Hoosha!"

Once the brothers ran off, Diana glared at Nana and practically pushed the older woman out the door to the backyard. Diana stared at the woman and felt a slight pang of fear. _If she can put Kimmie in a retreat,_ the Hidden Dragon thought. _I better watch my back._ Diana waited and only blocked as the woman continued to press, trying to goad Diana into striking. Diana felt a smile slip on her face as Nana's expression only grew more agitated. This continued until Diana could feel the tension and frustration rolling off of the old woman.

Nana suddenly blurted in anger as she continued to face nothing but blocks, "Why won't you fight?!"

Diana sighed andshook her head. "I would love nothing more than to wipe the floor with you, Nana," Diana admitted as she dropped her guard stance slightly and ignited her fists with a dark frown. "Unfortunately, there's this unbelievable redhead that would kick my ass if I disrespected you in any way."

The elderly Possible looked at Diana in surprise. "What could you possibly gain from this?"

"Respect," Diana said simply. "Kim gives you nothing but respect, even though she can't stand the way you look down your nose at her." Diana said as she tossed a plasma ball up and down calmly while she spoke.

"I only want her to look respectable and not like some two bit tart." The woman stated as fire ignited in Diana's eyes.

"Looks can be deceiving." Diana growled. "For the longest time, the world saw me as a thief. Then, I met Kim, and things began to shift." Diana said as she lifted up a hand and stared at the flames that danced across her fingers. "Slowly, we began to change each other."

Diana closed her fist and extinguished the flame.

Looking at Nana Possible with almost a plea in her eyes, Diana walked up to the matriarch. The old woman seemed more confused than ever. "What would possess a dishonorable thief as you to respect an enemy?"

Diana glared at the old woman. "The only reason you are not a smoking pile of ash is because of Kim. My Princess is an amazing person, and I don't want to hurt her by killing you, no matter how much I'd like to." Diana growled. "You would know that much if you bothered to see what lay under the surface. Instead, all you see is a rebellious granddaughter who won't be content sitting at home and knitting all day."

Nana simply rolled her eyes. "You act as if she's the only person in the world."

Diana chuckled. "In my world, it's only us." Nana quirked an eyebrow as a laugh threatened to burst out in spite of her training. Her control waning fast, Diana got in the woman's face. "I. Love. Kim. Possible!"

Nana laughed full on this time. "I'll believe that when you earn my family's respect." Then, the old woman kicked Diana hard enough in the head to knock her out.

Diana came back to the world slowly. _That old bat hits hard for a geezer._ Diana thought as she tried to lift her hand and rub her head to find she was chained fast to the wall and held there by shackles on each limb. "Where am I?" Diana growled. "More importantly, where's KIMMIE?!"

A chuckle rattled from Diana's ankle. "Those are iron cuffs," Diana recognized the voice of Kim's Nerdlinger. "Melt them, and I'll fill you in on what's happening."

Diana simply shook her head with a grin and melted her way out of the shackles. When she landed in a crouch, Diana took the Kimmunicator from her ankle pouch and sighed. "This is a maze. You are my guide. If I can find Kim and get her out, I complete the challenge."

Wade simply nodded. "That's the basics, Shego, but Kim's brother's designed this." He told her. "With them, expect the unexpected."

As the Kimmunicator went dark, Diana did something unexpected by all. She took the Lotus Position and closed her eyes. _Relax…_ Diana thought. _Remember._ Diana smiled as her plasma licked at her entire body. When Diana gathered enough plasma to the point that she could contain no more, the woman released it in a soft long-range pulse. As the plasma skated through the maze, a schematic of traps and paths filled the woman's mind. Diana couldn't stop a grin that slid across her face as a small "echo" registered in the middle of a small open area in her mental map of the maze layout. "I'm coming, Princess."

The Possible Family sans Kim watched as Diana skated around the maze, expertly dodging all traps and taking out hidden deployment points for foes before they could be triggered. James grinned because he had a theory about how the green woman seemed to gain a clairvoyant knowledge of the maze. Ann was impressed at Diana's skill and could see how the woman honed her skills as a world class thief. Nana was simply shaking her head and mumbling curses at the green woman. Jim and Tim were irate.

"How the hell…" Tim started as Jim punched the couch he was sitting on. "…is she doing this?!"

Tim and Jim looked at each other. Jim produced a remote with a devilish grin. Once he pushed the button, the maze shook violently and knocked Diana on her ass. Getting up, Diana shook her head. "I'm pissing off the Tweebs." She mumbled as she smiled darkly. "Good…"

Diana pushed herself harder and ran even faster as the maze began to shift and move. With Diana's map data no longer viable, the woman only had one anchor point left. "Kim…" Diana whispered as her power rolled and writhed, flowing with her restrained anger at being kept from Kim.

Something hit Diana in that moment. _Possible and her bunch are all about rules._ Diana thought. _I need to be willing to break a few to get Kimmie._

With those thoughts driving her, Diana amped up her plasma until she began to float on the the convection currents produced by her power. Dumping more energy into her plasma, Diana was soon greeted with an aerial view of the maze.

An AI began to drone through an unseen source. "Illegal movement by participant!" The computer continued its preprogrammed message as Diana tried to toon it out and focus on her goal. "Nerdlinger," Diana said as she pulled the device out of her pocket in an annoyed state. "Shut that thing up, please!" Wade was visibly surprised by the idea that the green woman had manners. "I need to focus here." Wade typed on his computer for a moment. Then, the computer voice died. "Thanks, Wade." Poor Wade had to fight to stay conscious from the shock.

Diana looked around and saw the only roofed part of the maze. All four sides were open, and it told Diana that when she attempted to retrieve Kim, the box would be triggered and seal them in.

"Fuck!" Diana growled in frustration. "I need you to infect the Gantlet Mainframe with enormous amounts of self-terminating spyware." Wade gave Diana an odd look. "Trust me, Nerdlinger. This is for Kim."

Diana didn't wait for a response and flew to the box slowly. She made sure to stay airborne as she entered the trap to not trigger pressure sensors on the floor. "Hello, Princess."

Kim stared at Diana in shock. "You can fly?!"

Diana shook her head. "Just hang on, Pumpkin." With a quick heave, Kim was lifted from the room. As Diana flew away with Kim in her arms, Diana began to sing "Kryptonite" by Three Doors Down as Kim laughed at the thought and kissed Diana's cheek. "Remind me to deck the Tweebs when we see them."

Kim's brow furrowed. "You'll have to get in line."

Up in the observation post, the Tweebs began to shake and hold each other in fear. James and Ann smiled at each other, silently sharing their conclusion after watching the green woman face the challenge to earn a place in their family. "Welcome to the family, Shego." Ann said through the Gauntlet's sound system.

The green woman shivered as Kim held onto her fearlessly. "Thank you, Mrs. Possible." The plasma-powered woman said as emotions bubbled to the surface. "Shego is dead, though. The name is Diana." She said a little nervously with the trace of a smile.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	6. Five: The Beginning of Trouble

Chapter Five: The Beginning of Trouble

Kim was in a forest. The birds sang in the trees, and she could feel the light breeze on her face. While running, Kim couldn't help a grin. She knew exactly what awaited her in the clearing. As Kim entered the grassy large patch, she tripped on someone's foot and went headlong into the dirt. As Kim pushed back to a standing position, her face betrayed a slight aggravation. While dusting off, Kim heard familiar laughing.

"Very funny, Shego." Kim growled as she looked at the woman and froze.

Kim blinked in shock at the woman that stood before her. She had Shego's dark hair and trademark smirk, but the slight green tint was replaced with a tan shade of skin tone. Kim only stared for a moment before she began to attack.

"Normal Shego" gave Kim an odd look as they traded attempted strikes.

"Why did you hesitate, Kimmie?"

A shiver ran down Kim's back. That voice was definitely Shego, but it was also wrong. Kim only attacked with fiercer strikes as a response. Then, Kim swept Shego's legs out from under her. "You're not my Diana." Kim said with a glare into the imposter's face.

"Oh?" This Shego asked with a smile as she kissed Kim hard.

When the kiss broke, Kim was greeted by her Diana, green skin and all. Something in Kim snapped in that moment. She attacked Diana with a new surge of desire. Kim worked Diana's body. Taking her time, Kim went down Diana's body, taking special care with the green woman's body, carefully driving Diana higher in the skies of ecstasy. Finally, Kim could feel the tension in her lover's body building to critical. Diana opened her mouth to scream. Then…

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Kim started awake with a gasp and found her hand under her PJ bottoms! Kim's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment at the state she was in. Kim could here Shego mocking her in her mind. The thought made her tear up and begin to cry. Before Kim could process the situation completely, her mother's voice came through the door.

"Get dressed and come downstairs," The woman's soft voice called. "You, Diana, and I need to talk, Kimmie Cub."

Kim tried to calm herself as she spoke but knew it was fruitless. "O-ok, Mom!" Kim said, cursing her shaking voice as she spoke.

Ann could sense the fear in her daughter's voice and she could also smell a little scent that made Ann chuckle softly. "Pull the covers up. I'm coming in."

Kim blinked her eyes as big as saucers. Before Kim could protest, Ann walled in the room and sat down on the side of Kim's bed.

"Let me guess." Ann said gently. "Fun dream?"

Kim only stared, afraid to answer. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kim nodded meekly. "I don't know what happened." Kim said as her cheeks burned. "Shego and I were fighting, but she wasn't Shego." Kim smiled. "After the kiss…" Kim stopped when her mom held up a hand. Her face remained companionate, but it was clear Ann didn't want to hear the rest.

"DNAmy said you and her created me." Kim suddenly spat after a moment.

Ann's eyes widened. Then, understanding dawned on the woman. She got up and smiled hesitantly. "Come down when you're dressed. The three of us need to talk."

As Kim processed all this while she showered and dressed, her thoughts kept coming back to James Possible. She still hadn't heard his thoughts on Diana yet, and the space probe threat still loomed in her mind. Kim was sure the man would have said something about their relationship by now, and the silence scared her.

 _Dad, please don't send her away!_ Kim thought in fear as she dabbed her tears with the towel. After wiping her tears away, Kim moved the towel from her face and squeaked in shock. There on either side of her head were feline ears that poked out of her red hair. Shocked by the development, Kim slowly reached for her ears on the side of her head to find they no longer existed! When Kim snapped her fingers near her new left ear, she felt it twitch and laughed before she finished drying off.

As Kim gathered her clothes and dressed, she heard a faint conversation downstairs.

"What's the sitch, Mrs. Possible?" Kim giggled as Diana mumbled softly about "that damn redhead".

Ann spoke after a moment. "It seems my daughter is quite taken with you, Diana."

Kim held her breath for a moment. "I came in her room to see her tussling with you in her sleep with the biggest grin on her face."

Kim could almost feel Diana smirk and raise an eyebrow. "Is that so? What do you need, Mrs. Possible?"

"Amy Hall manipulated Kim's DNA in a special way."

Diana nodded. "Kimmie has gills. I know."

After a pause, Ann dropped a Tall Boy on the conversation. "That's not all. You can give her children."

"WHAT?!" Kim and Diana yelled in shock.

In a daze, Kim registered her Mom's laughter. "Kimmie CUB, come on down! It's rude to eavesdrop!"

Diana stared at Ann, but her trained instinct drew the woman away from Ann as she heard a soft landing. Diana looked to see Kim had jumped from the banister and landed in a crouch!

"Geez, Princess! Are you part cat?" Diana asked.

Diana meant the jab as a joke, so to see feline ears popping out of Kim's hair made Diana do a double take. Sure enough, there were two triangular red-furred ears on Kim's head. Diana was too shocked to say anything and instead walked over to Kim. With a mischievous grin, Diana began to scratch them. Kim melted as Diana scratched. Soon after, Kim began purring softly in a curled up puddle on the floor!

Ann nodded with a serious expression. "That's an emergency shut down, just in case Kim gets too angry to be in control of herself."

Diana stopped at that, and Kim slowly roused out of the strange state.

Blinking, Kim looked at Ann. "What's that about children?" Kim asked as she looked Ann in the eyes.

Ann smiled and took her daughter's hand. "Kim, your body is unique." The mother's eyes never left Kim's. "Your body is designed in such a way that you can take gametes from another woman and fuse hers with yours to create a child."

Kim sat back in stunned silence for a moment. "Naturally, all our children would be girls?" Kim asked as she gripped Diana's hand.

Ann nodded. "There's no Y in the mix to make a boy possible."

Diana and Kim looked at each other in shock. They could have kids one day! The thought made Kim smile, but Diana was terrified. _My powers could hurt Kim when they are inherited by our daughter!_

"Adaptability is at the core of Kim's genetics." Ann said as she sensed the fear from them. "She may be uncomfortable sometimes while carrying, but that's normal."

Diana shook her head at this news. Kim was stunned too, but she was more subdued in her reaction to the bombshell.

"I need a drink." Diana mumbled as she looked at Kim. "You want to come along?"

Kim smiled. "I'd love to…" She said with a smile at the green woman.

Ann gave Diana a look that she expected to see coming from James Possible. "Diana, keep Kim safe."

Diana nodded and walked out with Kim beside her. The redhead was shocked when she saw a black and green street bike. Kim walked up and slowly ran her hands along the seat up and over the gas tank. Kim stood mesmerized by the magnificent machine until Diana called, "Are you going to get on or just stare all day?"

Kim blushed with embarrassment at being caught and quickly shook her head. "Sorry…" Kim apologized as she got on the bike and put on the helmet that Diana handed her. "Full-face?" Kim questioned in confusion.

Diana chuckled evilly."Trust me. You'll be more than glad I gave it to you when we get going."

True to her word, the wind shear was palpable even with Diana breaking most of it as Kim held close to her going in excess of 180 miles an hour. Kim couldn't help it as the adrenaline rush of the ride pulled a yell of excitement from the redhead. However, just as Kim was beginning to enjoy herself, Diana slowed the bike and pulled into a small bar on the outskirts of Middleton.

Kim reluctantly dismounted from the bike and looked around. It was at this moment that something occurred to the redhead. Besides a burly bouncer, men were completely absent from the establishment.

"This is a Lesbian bar!" Kim blurted although she somehow managed to keep the outburst in a hushed tone.

Diana smirked. "Wow, Kimmie," she said as her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Did you figure that out all by yourself?"

"Bite me!" Kim growled.

Diana smirked. "I will later. I promise."

Kim stood frozen for a moment at Diana's calm delivery. Then, she shook herself out of the stupor and hurried in. More accurately, Kim tried to go inside, but the bouncer got in her way. Kim glared hard at the man and leveraged him into a back flip. As momentum carried Kim inside the bar, it threw the man on his back in the parking lot.

Diana grinned and shook her head at the sight with a smile on her face. "Frank, did I forget to mention the redhead is with me?" She asked as the man identified as Frank only groaned in response.

At the bar, Diana smiled and waved over the bartender. "Beatrice, a bottle of Jim Bean for me and a virgin Strawberry Daiquiri for the lady."

Beatrice nodded and walked away to tend to the drinks. Kim noted the woman's milky eyes and smiled at the blind woman's will to accomplish her dreams in spite of things as they were. As Kim considered these things, she could feel eyes on her from all over. She figured it wasn't often they saw an underage redhead at the bar with the resident badass. Stranger still, the new girl seemed to not elicit flames from the Hidden Dragon. One woman about twenty-five wandered over. Kim couldn't help laughing at her as she staggered over to Kim's left while Diana continued to sit on her right.

As the stranger sat down, Beatrice came back with the drinks and had to fight the urge to facepalm as she heard the voice of the person that approached Kim.

"Hi…Beautiful. I'm Sam." She smiled at Kim drunkenly as Beatrice waited for the Hidden Dragon to roast the girl. Only that didn't happen

Kim simply said, "You're not my type, but just this once..." Kim puckered up as Diana saw red. Kim was grinning however when Sam followed Kim's lead. An instant later, there was a loud thud as Sam hit the hardwood, out cold.

Diana stared at Kim as her anger died and was replaced with a chuckle. "Where'd you learn that?"

Kim grinned. "Mom taught me a bit of how brain function shifts under the effects of alcohol. Dad insisted."

Diana shook her head. She turned to Beatrice and smiled. "I think I might need to take Kim home before she is met by someone who she can't outwit into putting themselves out of commission."

Beatrice nodded and returned to her work. "Be safe, you too."

Diana nodded in reply and walked out. By the time they got to Kim's apartment, Diana was too tired to drive back to her house. Kim smiled and let Diana crash on the couch. Kim found it impossible to sleep in her bed alone, knowing Diana was just down the hall and not in bed with her made Kim cold. Finally, Kim gave into her urges and had Diana relocate to in bed with her. As Kim drifted to sleep, all her fear melted into the green warmth next to her.

After Last Call, Beatrice glared into the darkness of her bar. "I have to break them up." She growled as she punched a wall. "Otherwise, Kim Possible will kill mine and Megan's child in about two and a half years."

 **Please Read and Review.** Do you have theories about Beatrice, Megan, and/or how Kim is implicated in this future murder? I'd love to hear your thoughts. 


	7. Six: Family in Time

Chapter Six: Family in Time

Diana tossed and turned in her bed. Sleep usually came easily for the plasma-powered woman because generating plasma took an astronomical amount of energy to maintain, but tonight was different. Every time Diana tried to sleep, she was met with the face of The Supreme One. Finally, Diana had enough and got up. Walking to the bathroom mirror, Diana splashed water on her face. Looking in the mirror, the green woman saw an older version of herself in an almost regal green and black suit with a strip of white in her hair in her otherwise pure raven locks.

Diana glared at the woman. "What do you want?" Diana growled. "I can't sleep because of your ass!"

The Supreme One chuckled. "The question is: What do YOU want, Diana?"

Kim flashed through Diana's mind unbidden. There were a few differences though. This Kim was about two years older and was in the last trimester of a pregnancy! As the vision continued, Diana saw the little girl seemed to practice Taekwondo inside her mother. Green discoloration periodically showed on different parts of Kim's expanded abdomen, and Kim winced in tandem with them. Without a word, Diana saw herself come to Kim and soothe the growing baby with gentle plasma pulses that she somehow knew would lull the baby into a relaxed state.

Diana stared at the reflection in shock. "Did you-?"

The Supreme One laughed. "I am you after all, just darker."

Diana shook her head. "Why are you keeping me up, you damned bitch?"

The Supreme One frowned. "I want Kimmie safe the same as you, but a threat is coming, and you will have to bend a few rules of your new Code," The Supreme One gaged for a moment. "Princess won't like it, but it's for her own good."

Diana nodded as the reflection changed back to her present day self. _I'm going nuts!_ Diana thought as she looked over at the clock on her nightstand. _0538 hours…_ Diana groaned, stretched, got in the shower, dressed and went for a jog to think. _What could this threat be?_ Diana thought as her rhythmic breathing and echo of her feet on the pavement helped clear Diana's mind as the cool predawn air of early Autumn cycled in her lungs. _If my alternate future self is involved, it's most likely a time-travel sitch._ Diana growled softly to herself as a migraine began to pound at the thought. _Kimmie and I can have a family._ The bizarre thought and complete departure from the subject made Diana stop. _Maybe the threat is against our future family._ Diana shook her head and chuckled as she turned to go back to her house. _Time to dust off my thievery skills..._

Kim shivered and woke up in the middle of the night with a bad feeling in her gut. It was odd, but she had the same exact nightmare every time she tried to sleep after Diana left earlier that day. _Diablos scattered across the sky, lightning flashing as rain poured around Kim and Shego. Before Kim could react, Shego was upon her. Just as Shego literally tore out Kim's heart, the hero woke._

Slightly fearful, Kim rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Then, she got up and picked up the Kimmunicator. Kim was surprised when the device came to life in her hand. Wade's face had a grim look on it.

"Did I wake you, Kim?" Wade asked when he saw Kim in her PJs.

Kim shook her head and yawned as the first rays of dawn began to spill through Kim's window. "No, you didn't, Wade." She told him calmly. "I couldn't sleep."

Wade nodded and began to type on his computer. "Someone just broke into the Middleton Anthropology Museum."

Kim groaned and yawned. "Can't this wait until I get some sleep?"

Wade shook his head. "All signs point to Diana."

Kim's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wade, this is not funny."

Wade glared at her. "I'm serious, Kim!"

Kim shivered as a brief flash of her nightmare ran through her mind. "I'm on my way, Wade."

Before Wade could set Kim up with a ride, the redhead was gone. Running at her peak, Kim made it to the museum in about ten minutes. As Kim grappled up to the roof and went down into the main building, her mind was awash with questions. However, those questions would have to wait to be answered, and answered they would be if Diana wanted to stay with Kim!

She was careful to get in without tripping any alarms or security measures. With a sigh, Kim took out her spectrograph glasses and looked for a place to drop that wasn't laced with inferred beams. It took some special footwork, but Kim managed to avoid crossing the beams as she jumped and rolled through the security grid. _Where are you, Diana?_ Kim thought as she looked for the woman.

Kim was about to call the lead a wild goose chase when she looked over and saw skilled hands lifting the case off of an item. After a moment, Kim realized Diana was trying to steal the Time Monkey!

"What are you doing, Diana?!" Kim whispered in an annoyed tone.

Diana was so focused on lifting the statue that she jumped at Kim's voice. The statue wobbled in Diana's grip as Kim caught the idol and quickly put a smaller cube stone in its place before the pressure plate could activate the museum's alarm systems.

"I have to protect our family!" Diana said as she stared at Kim with pain in her eyes.

Kim looked at the green woman in anger. "How does stealing the Time Monkey protect me?"

Diana glared at Kim and was about to answer when the Time Monkey seemed to activate. A swirling blue portal opened. Kim and Shego tensed as a woman dressed in a futuristic all black Spec Ops suit.

"The Holograms always show Kim Possible as a hero," the woman said with a grin. "Who knew she moonlighted as a thief?"

Kim glared at the person as did Diana. Then, Kim looked at her and slowly walked around the woman, inspecting her. She looked to be about twenty-five. There was something vaguely familiar about the agent, but Kim couldn't place her. The dark brunette hair and blue eyes made the woman defiantly familiar, but there was something in the agent's stance that unnerved Kim. She held a similar air about her as Betty Director. The GJ agent tactical uniform certainly held a connection to the head, but there was more to this.

Then, it hit Kim like a freight train. "My god, you're Betty Director's daughter!"

The woman let a small smile pass her lips, "Megan Director, pleased to beat you, Miss Possible!"

Then, Megan's face turned to a scowl, and the progeny of Betty Director went on the attack. She was fast, too fast. Flying fists and kicks came at both Kim and Diana. Together, Kim and Diana were barely able to defend against the agent. Kim and Diana looked at each other as they dodged another impossible combo. Kim and Dianna had the same thought as they were forced to retreat. _Robotic enhancement…Dr. Porter…_ Kim almost laughed at the thought.

Diana smiled at Megan. "I hate to spoil this match, Terminatrix, but we really must be going." She then winked at Megan, scooped up the Time Monkey, and said, "Tell Vivian Shego said, 'Hey' for me."

Kim glared at Diana. "Vivian Porter, huh?" Kim asked as she raised an eyebrow at Diana.

"It was while you were flirting with Stoppable and paying me no mind besides as a punching bag," Diana explained. "Drakken needed a component to build your boy toy Eric, and I 'bartered' for it."

Kim was nonplused. "What the fuck, Diana?!" Kim growled as her ears pinned against her head in anger as Kim grew fangs and pushed Diana into the wall of the museum, the security alarms forgotten. "You are mine!"

Kim growled as she kissed the woman hotly. Diana only moaned in delight at this possessive Kim that the green woman had never seen before and grinned to herself as the make-out session escalated. Kim slowly pulled down the zipper to Diana's cat suit and was both shocked and pleased to find bare skin under the clothing. Kim kissed down Diana's neck and toyed with the green woman's nipples. As Diana gasped in pleasure, Kim stopped and kissed Diana hard, grinding as she went.

With control of her body waning, Diana clumsily fumbled with Kim's mission clothes but managed. Once both were nude, Diana grinned hungrily at Kim and dove for the Elysian Fields between the redhead's legs. Unfortunately for Diana, she never made it to the gate of Elysium. Kim growled and wrestled Diana to the bottom. Sweat and juices flowing from the pair, Kim kissed up the inside of Diana's right thigh, went for her left, and looked at Diana from between the woman's legs.

"Who do you belong to, Diana?" Kim asked with a grin and a gleam in her eyes.

Not giving Diana time to answer, Kim started to lick and eat Diana in earnest. Diana started to buck and whimper as Kim stepped up the frequency. Through the veil of pleasure, Diana became aware of a fleshy tube as it entered her. The woman gasped unconsciously at the intruder, but the tube snaked its way up Diana's reproductive tract. Then, suction pulled an egg from Diana's ovary. All the the while, Diana could feel herself building.

"OH, KIMMIE!"

Diana's body shivered and collapsed as Kim grinned, swallowed, and proclaimed "Damn right."

In Beatrice's bar, the woman shivered and collapsed. She glared at the darkness around her as she heard Frank's heavy and fast footfalls. As he steadied her, Beatrice shivered and thought, _We're running out of time, Megan, my love._

It was then Kim felt eyes and guns on her and Diana. The former bravado Kim felt with Diana vanished in an instant, replaced with fear and embarrassment. Kim went to get up, but Diana glared at the men.

"Back off, bastards; and let us get dressed!" Diana growled as she ignited her hands.

The police tensed. Kim sighed as the men recognized her and turned away while the pair got dressed after she asked them. Then, Kim and Diana were booked for public indecency and breaking and entering. Diana smirked at Kim as the pair was lead away.

"My, my; Kimmie's a bad girl." Diana prodded.

Kim glared at her with deadly force and shook her head as she stood and began to pace in her cell.

"I was only trying to stop you!" Kim growled. "How could stealing the Timpus Simia protect me?!"

Kim shook her head and sighed.Diana groaned and glared at the wall. _How crazy am I? Diana asked herself as she banged her head against the wall._

"You would never believe me, Kimmie," Diana whispered.

Kim's ears twitched. "Try me."

"A threat from the future is going to try and kill us for something we have yet to do. I thought stealing the idol would stop it." Diana said with a sigh. "I told you: nuts."

"I would agree with you, Hot Head if it wasn't for the fact that we were attacked by Betty Director's daughter before we got booked." Kim said as she sighed. "I didn't even know she was with someone, much less Doctor Porter."

At that moment, the Tweebs ran in with a spare Kimmunicator. They smiled at Kim mischievously. Then, Wade came on the Kimmunicator.

"It seems that the video evidence for your crimes inexplicably disappeared." Wade said with a smile that spoke volumes.

Diana raised an eyebrow at the boy genius. _That little crook..._ Diana thought with a grin. _I underestimated your deviousness, Nerdlinger_.

Kim stared at Wade in shock. Then, he spoke again. "They have no case, so you and Diana are free to go."

Kim grinned. "You rock, Wade!"

Kim nor Diana knew it, but certain things had been set in motion with that escapade at the museum. It would take them to the breaking point and beyond, but through it all, the pair would endure. In Kim's body, the child that was that clock began to grow as she and Diana were picked up and taken to the Possible house.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	8. Seven: Decisions

Chapter Seven: Decisions

Kim woke up with a bout of nausea and ran to the toilet. As she knelt and puked, the redhead groaned as she felt her muscles spasm uncontrollably and force the woman to heave loudly. As Kim upchucked, she felt someone come up behind her. Then, the person gently held her hair back as Kim continued to spew the contents of her guts into the toilet bowl. As Kim's stomach settled, she looked at Diana in confusion and slight fear.

"Did you eat something bad last night?" Diana asked in worry.

Kim shook her head as she accepted a hand towel from her girlfriend before she wiped her mouth. "After dinner, I went straight to bed and passed out."

The green woman's face showed surprise for a moment. Then, her eyes gleamed with mischief. "Maybe you're sleep eating," she suggested as Kim stood up from her knees and glared at Diana. Diana held up her hands, but the smirk never left her face. "Think about it. With the calorie demands of one as active as you, it wouldn't surprise me."

Kim shook her head. "I may have just caught a bug."

Diana chuckled and shook her head. "You don't have a fever."

Kim looked at her in shock "How do you know?"

Diana tapped the side of her head. "The comet augmented my vision, so I can see inferred."

Kim shook her head with a smile. "You never cease to surprise me."

Diana only smiled and left the room so that Kim could take a shower in peace, but something bugged the former thief. As Diana looked over Kim's body in inferred, something strange appeared near the bottom of her abdomen. The anomaly was definitely hotter than the surrounding tissue, but the spot was extremely small. While Diana took a shower in the spare bathroom about ten minutes later, thoughts of the heat anomaly ran though her mind. _I didn't sear her while in the museum. Did I?_ Diana quickly dismissed the hypothesis. _If I did accidentally burn her, Kim wouldn't be moving this morning._ As Diana washed her hair, the thought slammed into her when she remembered the conversation with Doctor Ann Possible. Diana laughed at the thought, but her laughter stopped almost as soon as it began. _Morning sickness…_ Diana dropped the shampoo bar in shock at the thought.

After the shower, Diana got dressed quickly and slipped out of the house to pick up a pregnancy test to determine if her bizarre thought had any merit to it. In the line, Diana couldn't help worrying about what would happen if she was right. Her father wanted to abort her because he only wanted sons, after all and wasn't shy about letting her know. Diana was so distracted by these troubling questions and thoughts of her father that she didn't hear the old lady cashier.

"Ma'am, you can come on up." The woman spoke kindly as Diana blushed slightly and walked up.

"Sorry, my head is a million miles away." Diana apologized as she brought the purchase up to the belt and sighed.

The old woman smiled at Diana. "There's nothing to be scared of, dear," the aged woman said with a smile that stretched all the way to her eyes and made them sparkle. "A baby is a wonderful possibility."

Diana shook her head. "I know. It's just…" Diana thought for a moment and said something that was technically true. "I'm a high risk."

The old woman nodded in understanding and put a hand on Diana's. "It'll work out. You'll see."

Diana didn't know why, but she found comfort in the old woman's words. "Thank you." Diana said as the old woman nodded.

After meeting that strange woman, Diana felt better about the possibility and wasn't as scared of what would happen. After all, she had more than enough resources at her disposal to take care of Kim and their daughter with no problem. The question was would Kim be ready to slow down. _Please, I hope you're ready, Kimmie._

Meanwhile, Kim came downstairs to see her mother look at her worriedly. The woman got up and walked over to Kim.

"I heard you this morning." Ann stated. "Are you alright, Kimmie Cub?"

Kim sighed as she sat down at the table. "I don't know what's going on." Kim said with a sigh. "I was exhausted after the mission last night's dream went straight to sleep after I got in bed. Then, I woke up and emptied my guts into the toilet!"

Ann smiled gently and walked over to put an arm across her daughter's shoulder. "You are generally very hyped after a mission." Ann said with a with a puzzled expression at hearing her daughter was behaving out of the ordinary. "Anything different happen with this one?"

Kim sighed. "That mission was anything but typical." Kim shivered and looked at her Mom with the shine of tears in her eyes. "Diana tried to steal the Time Monkey." Kim said with a sigh. "Naturally, I went to stop her, but then someone from the future proceeded to push us into retreat." Kim said.

"Diana and I talked, and I got angry when she told me she messed around with our opponent's mother before we got serious about our relationship. Angry wrestling devolved into a fight for dominance which-"

Ann held up a hand to stop her daughter. "The mission turned into a fun night." Ann said bluntly. "…and you became very possessive."

Kim blinked at her mom. "How'd you know?"

Ann smiled nervously. "It's in your DNA. The possessive instincts are their strongest at ovulation."

Kim just stared at her mother as a deep blush ran across Kim's face. "Are you saying I'm…" Kim trailed off, but her mother only nodded.

"I think Diana had a similar realization," Ann said as she put a hand on Kim's. "She ran out of the house and got on her bike like her ass was on fire."

Kim began to cry. "S-she left?!"

Ann could only rub her daughter's back as the girl sobbed into the table. A mother's eyes blazed with fury as she walked away and called her husband. James was surprised when his wife called him at the space center. As James listened intently for a moment as his wife explained the situation, the doctor's expression grew darker and darker. Doctor James Timothy Possible was livid.

"Excuse me, Henry," James said with a deathly calm expression as he looked at his coworker. "Can you cover me? I have my daughter's girlfriend to send into a blackhole."

Henry only nodded in understanding. "Get some singularity readings for our research while she's in there. We still don't know how organic matter behaves under such extreme gravitational force."

James nodded before her punched out, got in his car, and blazed a path for the Possible residence.

James glared at the green woman as she dismounted from her bike with a small plastic grocery bag in the crook of her left arm. James stopped the woman before she could open the door and glared at her.

"What is it, Mr. Possible?" Diana asked as she looked at him in confusion.

"My daughter is in there bawling because she thinks you got her pregnant and then left when you realized what would happen." James said with an even tone that unnerved Diana.

Diana rubbed her eyes in aggravation. "Look…I left to get Kim some Pepto-Bismol to settle her settle her stomach, and we don't know for sure if she has a kid in there." Diana sighed. "I have my own suspicions, but that's what this is for." Diana said as she showed him a box of tests.

Before James could retort, Diana pushed past him into the house. Ann's steel-melting glare instantly softened when she saw the groceries. "So that's what you were doing?" Ann asked, mildly surprised.

"I don't shrink away from responsibility," Diana said calmly, though she REALLY wanted to roast Mrs. Possible in that moment. "I was just getting some stuff for Pumpkin."

Diana turned her attention to Kim and held the crying redhead gently. "I'm not going anywhere." Diana promised as she made Kim look at her with a gentle finger and wiped the tears away.

"I can't have a baby." Kim mumbled softly. "…not right now anyway."

Diana's eyes widened. _Was Kim really going to…_? Diana shivered as she thought of her father's distain for the only female in his house besides her mother. "So, that's it then? If this test comes back positive, you will murder our daughter just because you're scared?" Diana glared at her.

Kim's eyes widened. "No, I mean adoption! Have you seen what abortive procedures are like?! I would never do that to a child!"

Diana felt a massive weight lift off her back. Kim noticed a shift in Diana's face, but decided to file that away and ask later. "With my looks and possibly my powers, outside of us, our daughter would most likely live in the foster care system because people are afraid of what they don't understand." Kim got the distinct impression that Diana was talking from experience. The redhead looked at her lover with a final note of worry. Then, Kim felt a hand lightly grip her left one. "Between us, even if our daughter inherits my powers, we can handle her." Diana kissed Kim's forehead. Then, she looked Kim in the eyes and said, "I am not running. I was simply thinking of you." Diana said as she pulled Kim close and handed her the pink bottle.

Kim sighed. "That wasn't me." She whispered as she looked up at Diana's face.

Diana frowned. "That was you, Pumpkin, reacting under the stress of it all."

Kim opened her mouth to speak, but a twitch of her ears and the crunch of grass under a boot made Kim stop and look toward the window. Kim got up and walked to the window. Looking out of it, Kim saw nothing, but years of battle instinct pinged in her mind screaming that someone was on the other side of that window watching them. After a few moments more of looking, Kim returned to her seat.

Diana raised an eyebrow at Kim's distracted state, but Kim only shook her head and dismissed the sound. "I must be hearing things." Kim said dismissively.

Megan growled in frustration at almost being made by a novice. Then, Megan had a thought and keyed her onboard computer to run a history scan of the internet. _Strange…_ She thought as she looked over a quick summary of world history. _Everyone from the first Mesopotamian queens to Martha Dandridge and First Lord George is swapped for their male spouse in this world._

Megan shook her head. "Focus," she mouthed to herself. She stayed glued to the side of the house with Active Camouflage running and watched the pair for a moment longer. _They seem so happy._ She thought before she shook her head and wiped away a stray tear as thoughts of Beatrice ran through her mind.

"I miss you." The agent mouthed as she shivered at the memory of seeing Beatrice thrown through an unstable wormhole by the blind woman's father. Megan couldn't help the smile at Momma Director yelling at her to fall back before Megan ignored the order and followed her lover through the hole in Space-Time.

 _I will find you._ Megan vowed as she looked at the Middleton cityscape and shook her head. _At least I know where to start looking._ Megan thought as she started for the outskirts of town. _It was always your dream to open a bar for us with a view of the stars at night._

 **Please Read and Review.**


	9. Eight: Talks, Results, and Reunion

Chapter Eight: Talks, Results, and Reunion 

Kim sat on the toilet in the dark and sighed as she waited for the test to generate a result. Kim shook her as the storm raged outside and thundered angrily against the house. The same storm that kept Kim from sleeping in combination with being kept from Diana as per her Dad's house rules. Currently, Kim paced the bathroom floor as the cold tile sent shocks of cold up her body with every step. Kim's ears pinned back in a combination of sadness and fear when she stopped to look at herself in the bathroom vanity. Finally, Kim steeled herself and closed her eyes. When Kim felt warm arms wrap around her waist, she opened her eyes and looked down at the sink.

Sensing her girlfriend's apprehension, Diana spoke, "What's the verdict?"

Kim turned in Diana's arms and sighed, "I don't know. I haven't checked the test yet." Kim looked up at her lover. "Would you laugh if I said I'm terrified of that little stick?" Kim asked as she nodded toward the test resting on the counter and waiting to be read.

Diana held Kim slightly tighter. "I would be a hypocrite if I did." The green woman admitted as she put a hand on Kim's. "The thought of having a daughter is scary, but I also know something, Pumpkin." Diana looked down at the redhead. "We can do this…together." Diana affirmed.

With a nod, Kim reached for the test and shut her eyes in a last bit of fear as she brought the test to her face and looked. Opening her eyes, Kim saw duel strong pink lines. The hero's throat closed around a lump at the result that stared at the pair from the test.

Diana smiled at Kim and kissed her cheek. "Looks like we are going to be parents in a little while, Kimmie."

Kim looked down at herself and shivered as she looked at her folded hands. Then, she looked at Diana and kissed the woman gently. Kim gripped Diana's hand and lead the green woman to Kim's pink room. Diana looked at Kim in worry, but all the redhead did was nuzzle into Diana's chest. She then looked into Diana's eyes.

"I need my Cuddle Buddy," Kim said in a sleepy voice that made Diana's heart melt. I'm hopeless. Diana thought with a shake of her head. When the woman reached for Kim's Pandaroo, Kim took it from her and threw the plushie across the room! Before Diana could ask what hell Pumpkin was thinking, Kim pulled Diana into an intimate embrace. Diana only smiled as she worked her arms out of Kim's grip, pulled the covers back, and got in. Once Kim followed, Diana pulled the covers over them.

"Good night, Princess…" Diana said as she rolled over and went to sleep.

The next morning, James Possible walked around the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand as the first fingers of chill from Fall greeted him as he sat on the back patio. As the man sipped his coffee, he thought of the past few days. _Kim is technically not my child,_ he thought as a sigh left his lips. _Then, I find out Kimmie Cub is not only dating a girl, but she also could somehow be pregnant because of said girl._ James rarely cried, but being shut out of so much can pull tears from the hardest man. James quickly wiped the moisture from his eyes.

It was then James heard the siding glass door open and slide shut.

"Hey, Pops," Diana said kindly with a wave as she sat.

James only sat and continued to drink from his coffee as he stared out into the sunrise. "Shego…" he finally spoke with razors in his tone.

Diana shook her head and sighed. "If you don't want to talk, just listen." Diana told him as she tried to keep the growing aggravation from edging into her voice. "Kim is going to be taken care of, her and our daughter." Diana looked the man in the eyes as his surprise spread through his face. "Kim took the test last night, and it came back positive."

James looked at her. "I can't help feeling this is a long game of yours." He said as his face became a glare.

"What would I gain from knocking up Kim? Honestly, what do you think I would do that for?" Diana asked. "All it would do is put her down for a few months."

James glared at her with fire in his eyes. "It only takes a moment, Shego!"

Diana raised an eyebrow at the man and started laughing. "If I wanted to hurt her, Kim would have been a charmed cinder when we meet because of Drakken's 'nanotick' foolishness."

James nodded and motioned for the green woman to continue. "While we fought, I found myself inexplicably drawn to your daughter." Diana told him.

"With continued fighting, I found myself unwilling to hurt her and even wishing to protect her from foes." Diana sighed and ignited her fist in a moment of anger. "Aviarius stole my brothers' powers, and Kim got my eldest brother's strength." Diana's eyes glowed with mirth. "Together, we sent him running. I couldn't let Kim see she was getting to me, so I took my brothers' power for a joyride with every intention of throwing the fight for my brothers." Diana looked Doctor James Possible in the eyes. "Family is extremely important to me, even if they are annoying sometimes."

"What about after Kim and Ron got together?" James asked. James didn't fail to notice the slightest of a flinch when he spoke.

"Damn, that hurt," Diana said quietly. "It was as if Kim squeezed my heart and took a massive bite out of it." Diana's eyes held a shadow of pain in them. "I was willing to let go after a couple weeks. Then, Kim set up regular sparing sessions to work out the stress of the fight with Warmoga and Warhawk." Diana got up and looked at the rising sun. "Kim seemed suppressed, like the power of a sun filtered through heavy shielding." Diana shook her head. "With her suppression, I began to see Kim as she is, like how the corona of the sun can only be safely viewed through a shielded telescope." Diana sighed. "I saw cracks and fissures in Kim's mental state that only grew wider with time. Finally, I kicked Ron's ass and have been trying to heal Kim since."

Diana stopped and looked at James to get an impression of his thoughts. She walked over to him and knelt like a knight before a king. With her eyes cast to the ground, the green woman waited for judgment from the man who held her fate in his hands. "What are you doing?" James asked with confusion in his voice.

"Mister James Possible, I'm asking for your daughter's hand in the manner I was taught." She said calmly without lifting her gaze from the ground.

"Kim's body is extremely unique as is yours. How do you intend on caring for her and your daughter's medical needs?" James watched Diana intently, reading her body language for any hint of deception.

Diana smiled. "I will hire a private OB/GYN Kim and I trust to watch their progression, but I still need to talk to Kim about a pediatrician for our daughter." Diana told the man with a thoughtful look.

James nodded. "You will not be using dirty money to care for them and yourself." James said.

Diana couldn't decide if the intent was a question or statement. Erring on the side of caution, she treated it as a question. "Of course not, sir, I have more than enough clean money between my inheritance and various stock holdings."

James nodded. "We've covered money, care, and why; but I need to know one more thing: when she has silver in her hair, will Kim still have your heart and loyalty?"

Diana looked at the man like he had lost his mind. "Kim will still be Kim in fifty years…" She said as her eyes gleamed with tears. "I will never be so shallow as to abandon her over looks!" Diana's hands burned with her unconscious rage at being asked such a question.

"I would hope for nothing less, Diana," James said as he stood and offered her a hand. Diana took the outstretched hand and shook it firmly. "You have my blessing."

Up in Kim's room, the motionless Pandaroo sat up with a motorized whine and looked around the room with red optics. As it walked slowly up to Kim's bed and jumped up onto the blankets, the robotic spawn of Chucky and Terminator looked at its target with an empty expression.

As it reached for a pillow, Kim rolled over and grumbled, "Good morning, Diana."

Before Kim became completely aware of the situation, the Pandaroo went dormant and laid motionless. Kim blinked and looked at plushie in confusion. Then, she smiled and shook her head before she took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs. Unknown to the redhead, a pair of red optics watched her. The shudders on the Pandaroo's optics narrowed. Megan glared at Kim through her robotic spy and snarled. _Revenge would come in time,_ Megan reminded herself. _Right now, I need to find Beatrice._ Megan glared at the redhead through the display and deactivated the drone for the time being.

Kim looked around and saw her mother sitting at the table with a look on her face that spoke volumes.

"Where's Diana?" Kim asked her mom.

The woman sighed. "Your father is talking to her." Ann said as she waved Kim over. Kim looked at her mom in sudden worry for her girlfriend.

"How's she doing?" Kim asked.

Ann laughed. "She must come from an old family." The elder Possible pointed to Diana's current position: kneeling on one knee with her head towards the ground and right arm crossed over her chest. "That's an old knighting position from Medieval Europe." Ann said with a grin. "She must really be serious about you, Kimmie Cub." Kim blushed and looked away from her mom in embarrassment. Ann's face became serious. "I only have one question: would you die for her and/or your daughter?"

Kim opened her mouth to answer, but Ann stopped her with a raised hand. "Don't tell me. Consider my question, Kim." Ann smiled at her daughter. "Also, your first appointment with Amy is set for two weeks."

Kim stopped in her tracks and looked at Ann as if the woman wasn't sane. "DNAmy?!"

Ann shook her head. "She will always be Amy Hall to me, Kim." Ann smiled and hugged her daughter from behind. "She gave me you, and as such, I think she would be the best choice for prenatal care, given your extremely unique situation."

Kim nodded and looked at Ann. "I'll have to talk it over with Diana first."

Ann nodded. "I understand, but all I want is you and baby healthy."

Kim nodded at her and grinned as Diana stood and gave James a warrior's handshake. _Dad finally accepted her._ Kim thought, very proud of her Dad. _No more nightmares about Diana being sent to a blackhole._ At that realization, Kim felt a sizable weight lift off her shoulders. _I just hope The Gauntlet was the only test from the genius twins._

James and Diana walked in as The Tweebs ran past them. "There's an alien AI system…" Tim said quickly followed by his brother who finished the statement. "…in Kim's room!"

Diana and James followed the Tweebs up to Kim's room at a frantic pace. Before the Tweebs could sweep for an AI manually. Diana sent a low-level EMP through the room by manipulating her plasma's frequency. The results were nigh instantaneous and shocking results. Kim's Pandaroo sparked and shivered with electric discharge before the scent of burning wires and cloth filled the room. Kim looked at the destroyed stuffed animal in shock.

"Who planted this?"

Megan just walked into her lover's bar when the portable computer on her left arm let out a sort of warning.

"They found the robot." Megan growled as she glared at the screen.

A voice Megan thought she would never hear again completely wiped out the woman's anger. "Don't look so defeated." Beatrice said with a smile.

Megan gave her an odd look. "How Did you…"

Beatrice laughed. "I heard the alarm." Then, she heard her lover's boots thud against the hardwood quickly and braces herself. When Megan's weight slammed into her, Beatrice began to cry as did Megan.

"We are together now, Megs," Beatrice said as she rubbed her wife's back. "…and Kim Possible will pay for what she did to us."

 **Please read and review.**


	10. Nine: Overload

Chapter Nine: Overload

Kim woke up in a cold sweat a few nights later back home in her apartment and looked around the dark room. Something was very wrong. Right away, Kim couldn't pinpoint what, but her instincts told her to watch out. Kim had no reason not to trust her instincts, slipped out of her bed, and began to sweep the room she was in first. Then, there was a small noise as someone darted into the shadows out of the corner of Kim's vision. Kim's face hardened and she tensed, ready for an attack. A cry of pain brought Kim's head around to the other bedroom.

"Diana…" Kim whispered as her eyes widened.

Then, Kim sprinted to Diana's bed. The sight before Kim's eyes stunned the young woman as she tried to process the sight before her. There on the bed and wreathed in green flames was Diana. She was groaning and thrashing as the plasma grew higher around her with every second.

"Shit!" Kim grumbled as she ran to Diana and jumped on her to smother the flame. Kim felt the green fire searing her skin only vaguely and stared at Diana's closed eyes as the woman continued to thrash and move. In the midst of pain, Kim kissed Diana as tears streamed down her face. When Kim felt Diana relax underneath her, the redhead sighed softly in relief. Then, foreign hands grabbed her. Kim tried to turn toward her aggressor, but the arms held fast. As Kim struggled in the person's arms, she smelled a familiar stench of processed cheese, taco meat, lettuce, tomato, and the overpowering scent of salt from corn chips.

"Ron, what are you doing spying on me?!" Kim hissed as she pushed our of his arms. Looking at him now with a glare on her face, Kim shook her head. "That can wait. Right now, Diana's in trouble." Kim said to him as her rage melted into worry.

In that moment, Kim had to make an executive decision. _Forgive me, Diana._ Kim thought as she called Wade. The boy-genius looked at Kim tiredly. "Kim, it's three in the morning!"

Kim sighed. "I wouldn't call if it wasn't an emergency. Get me Go Tower, now!"

Wade looked at Kim in confusion. "Why? What's going on?"

Kim turned the Kimmunicator so that Wade could see. Then, she spoke. "Diana is having a night terror of some sort, and her plasma is out of control!"

Wade nodded. "Buildup…" he mumbled. Then, he looked at Kim seriously. "Suck the plasma out of her."

Kim stared at him blankly.

Wade shook his head. "Think about it like CPR."

Kim nodded and began to consciously draw the excess plasma into herself. As the fire began to calm, Kim began to feel strange but didn't stop until Diana stopped rolling flames. When Kim moved to get up, Diana's eyes opened and stared at the redhead.

"Couldn't stand sleeping without me, huh?" Diana asked with a grin that faded when she noticed dried tear trails down Kim's face. "Kimmie, what happened?" Diana asked as she gently put a hand on Kim's cheek and looked at her in worry.

"I told you she was bad news, KP." Ron said with a dark look aimed at Diana.

Diana rolled her eyes. "I would never hurt Kim, you Buffoon!"

Ron shook his head and pointed to Kim's seared arms. "What do you call that?!" He growled as he raised a hand to slap her.

Surprisingly, Diana flinched and drew away. "I…I'm sorry!" She said with fear in her eyes that was much older than anyone knew.

Kim glared at Ron and took a fighting stance while adrenaline blocked off the pain from her burns.

"Why do you fight me, Kim?" Ron asked. "I just saved you from being roasted alive!"

Kim shook her head as her ears pinned back in rage with a glare aimed at the boy as her pupils turned to cat slits. Ron's eyes widened at seeing Kim act this way. Suddenly, his face hardened. Kim shook her head and punched him in such a way that he would pass out. Once Ron was out, Kim turned her attention back to Diana.

"Wade, where's that Team Go ETA?" Kim asked as worry edged into her voice.

The woman who all the fuss was over sat up and looked at Kim even as a light layer of plasma still covered her. Diana's eyes traced the burns on Kim's arms and legs as tears began to well up within them.

"They won't come to help me." Diana said as she shook her head. Kim looked up from the Kimmunicator and at Diana. The look on Kim's face was abject horror. "I almost killed the twins when we first got our powers." Diana looked away. "Unless I constantly burn it off, the plasma builds inside of me until I go critical."

Kim put a hand on Diana's. "So, you're like a nuclear power plant?" Kim asked as she tried to understand

Diana nodded and got out of the bed to hold Kim. "Overload is a real problem for Victor and me. The twins and Arnold's powers are restrained because Victor and I took the brunt of the comet impact. As a result, we absorbed the majority of the comet radiation and are more dangerous than our brothers."

Kim looked at Diana. "You both have containment devices that drain off excess?"

Diana shivered as she remembered the very coffin-like containment pods. "Yes.." Diana balled up a fist as she fought back her claustrophobic memories. "…I prefer to work it off."

Kim nodded and looked at her belly. "When she gets bigger, I won't be able to drain it off you like I did earlier," Kim said with a frown. "My body will have enough trying to deal with the Little Firefly."

Diana looked at Kim. "You haven't been talking to my mother. Have you?"

Kim gave Diana a confused expression. "No, why?"

Diana sighed. "She calls me 'Firefly' all the time."

Kim nodded and sighed. "My point is: we have to do something." Kim steadied Diana on her feet as she spoke. "I won't have you screaming and writhing in pain when something can be done to stop it!"

Diana looked at Kim and put a hand on her shoulder. "You would have to understand, Kim." Diana said. "When I left Team Go, Victor gave me an ultimatum. I could leave, but the syphon technology I would need at some point would be left at Go Tower."

Kim's face grew uncharacteristically dark as Kim processed what she was told. _Victor basically committed his sister to a slow and agonizing death. Some hero…_ Then, Kim grinned mischievously as she pulled out the Kimmunicator and said, "Wade, I need schematics from your top to bottom scan of Go Tower when Ron and I visited a few years ago."

Wade looked at Kim and Diana in confusion. "Sure, Kim." He told her hesitantly before he asked, "Why?"

Kim chuckled, "Diana, you're going to have to dust off Shego for one final heist."

Diana raised an eyebrow at Kim. "My, my Kimmie; are you suggesting we steal from my brothers?"

Kim only smiled deviously at Diana. "How can you steal something that is technically yours?" Kim reasoned. "From this point of logic, your brothers are the thieves."

Nightfall in Go City wasn't much to talk about and was largely quiet as Kim and Diana floated silently on the wind into the bay to the east of the city. Kim remained in the air while Shego dove down. The green woman closed her eyes, summoned her power, and aimed for the reader in the front door. With held breath, Diana released a blast of plasma. When the plasma struck the reader, the door to the tower opened without complaint from the alarm system. Kim shook her head with a soft giggle at how easy it was to fool the tower's security and landed behind Shego without a problem.

"The thing is over three hundred pounds," Shego said as she looked at Kim in worry. "How do you plan on getting it out?"

Kim cracked her knuckles. "Leave that to me." Kim said as she walked to the back of the tower and found two strange green and blue human-sized tubes. When Kim inspected the devices, she noticed the green one was wired oddly. _Damn it!_ Kim growled in her mind as she pulled out her Kimmunicator and jacked it into a local terminal.

An automated voice sounded from the device after a moment. "Access granted to this sector's power management program."

Kim smiled and killed the power to the room. Then, she looked at the green pod and carefully disconnected it from the system. With the last power relay disconnected, Kim took a deep breath, summoned her will, and hefted the device up to her shoulder. It struck Kim a little odd that she could even budge the containment pod much lest lift it above her head and balance the pod on her shoulder with only a little difficulty in balancing. _Must be more bits of tiger DNA._ Kim thought before she smiled and silently thanked her cheerleader training for her balance. Then, she started walking back to the surveillance room to pick up Shego with her prize on her shoulder.

Shego sighed as she watched the cameras. When she heard Kim walk up behind her, the green woman sighed in exasperation. "Took you long…" In the middle of her sarcastic remark, Shego looked up from the display and felt nearly all thought leave her mind.

Kim giggled at Shego's stunned expression. "Don't stare too long; we'll be caught if you do."

Shego shook her head and regained her ability to speak, "Whatever you say... Erza."

Kim sighed and shook her head at her lover as they started their way out of the tower. "You know I don't have her Requip Magic."

Shego chuckled, "Believe me, Princess," she said as she flashed Kim a smirk. "You don't need it."

They almost made it out when Victor walked into the tower. Kim calmly, slowly, and carefully sat the syphoning tube on the ground beside her upright. Victor stared at Kim in stunned shock at the feat of strength. When he finally got over the shock, the man's brow furrowed in anger.

"Kim Possible, what are you doing here?" Victor shook his head. "Never mind that!" He growled when he realized Kim had Shego's chamber next to her. "What are you doing with that?!"

Kim got in the man's face as every fiber of her being begged her to beat Victor bloody. "You sentenced your sister to death by overload when you kept this from her." Kim growled. "The only reasons she didn't overload her body before now is because of Drakken and her fights with me!" Kim's anger was only beginning. "You call yourself a hero, but you condemn your SISTER to a painful death when she doesn't agree with you?!" Kim was rolling by now and knocked Victor back a good fifty feet with an anger-fueled punch. "You make me sick!" Kim growled as she glared at Victor with her foot on his chest.

Shego rushed over to Kim and gently took her arm. "Remember your blood pressure, Kim," Diana spoke with a soothing voice. "Getting amped up like that isn't good for the baby."

Victor got to his feet and looked at the pair. "I must've hit my head harder than I thought…" Victor groaned and walked over to the pair. "I could swear I heard you say Kim was pregnant." He looked his sister in the eyes. "For that matter, why are you of all people concerned about the baby?"

It was Kim's turn to console Diana and keep her from roasting Victor. "The baby is mine and Kim's, Victor." Diana said icily.

Victor laughed to his sister's face. "Shego, you're obviously not well," He said calmly. "Let's take you to Doctor Harts."

Kim was stunned when Diana squeezed Kim's hand so fiercely that the redhead had to fight not to cry out in pain. Instead, she used it to energize her voice. "She's not going anywhere with you, asshole, and her name is DIANA, please and thank you."

Faster than Victor could react, the Sloth knocked him off his feet, picked up Kim and Diana, buckled them in safely, and put the syphoning pod in the trunk of the car with a robotic arm. Wade popped on a video screen and looked at Kim in worry. "I'm glad I put that SOS program in your new Kimmunicator." He said to Kim with the tone of a worried brother.

Kim nodded as they started to fly back home. "I had hoped I would never have to use it." She said, slightly bitter.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	11. Ten: The Red Queen

Chapter Ten: The Red Queen

Betty Director couldn't believe what she was seeing. Moments ago, Agent Du came running into her office. The head of Global Justice raised an eyebrow at her most "by the book" agent ignoring a simple bit of protocol. _It must be utterly important if Agent Du is bending protocols for himself with undignified running._ The woman thought to herself as she watched the man stand ramrod straight after he entered the doorway with color gone from his face.

"Agent Du, what is it?" The woman asked as she eyed him with a suspicious air.

Instead of speaking, the agent handed her a tablet. The tablet was linked to the Go Tower surveillance system by a complex spyware program, and for a moment, the one-eyed woman who could have passed for a female version of early Nick Fury from the 1960s looked at the pad in confusion. She was about to ask Will if he had been replaced by a bumbling clone when Betty saw it, or _them_ to be more precise.

"When was this footage taken?" The woman asked, her tone leaving no room for nonsense.

The agent looked at her and spoke in a voice almost as flat as an automaton's, "A few moments ago, ma'am."

Betty closed her eyes and sighed heavily before she put the tablet down on the desk and looked at Will. "Get me a strike team to Possible's house, NOW!"

Agent Will Du paled as he put a hand to his ear to activate the comm in his ear and got nothing but static from the device. "TEAMCOM is down, ma'am."

The woman cursed under her breath and tried to issue orders through her computer, but outgoing bandwidth from the network was clogged with close to two terabytes worth of code fragments. In frustration, Betty slammed her fist against the desk and stared hard at the screen which only showed hundreds of streams of code payed across the monitor.

"Wade Load, I cannot WAIT until you are eighteen!"

Unknown to anyone because of the massive amount of data streaming around the network, the monitoring subroutines did not halt a meager ten gigabytes leaving the system under the blanket of confusion.

Wade examined the snagged files with interest. At first, it seemed to be average medical records of one Diana Go and one Kim Possible, but upon reading further, Wade's eyes grew wide in shock. _I have to tell Kim._ The boy resolved in his mind. However, he continued reading. _Betty definitely had plans for Shego and this explains the global pardon._ Wade continued to roll on with the details of Betties Omega Black Project. He was convinced that Kim was somehow part of this "Project: Shruikan". With further reading, Wade found his gut to be dead on, but Wade felt sick knowing he was right. The project had multiple phases with one simple goal: Encourage Kim and Shego's relationship to the point where Kim's unique genetics allow the plasma woman to impregnate the teen hero, and harvest the stable child's genome for eventual replication in her agents.

While GJ was in disarray and Kim was coming back from retrieving Diana's chamber, Megan sat on the bed of her lover in the apartment above the bar. Beatrice turned her blind gaze to her lover in relief but also worry as emotion showed itself in the woman's milky eyes. Beatrice put a hand on Megan's back and sighed.

"What brings you here?" Beatrice asked the woman as she shivered at the uncomfortable feeling of the rough Global Justice uniform fabric under her fingers.

Megan sighed and spoke as she put a hand on Beatrice's face. "Mother was unusually cryptic about details on this mission." Megan looked at a holographic readout of the orders again. "Mom just said I needed to secure assets and keep them out of the hands of someone codenamed 'The Red Queen'. The way Mom addressed this phantom; she seemed unnerved or maybe even fearful of this person."

Beatrice nodded. "Your legendary gut says that Kim Possible is at the core of this?"

Megan only looked at her rifle and checked the bolt on the weapon before she spoke carefully. "Yes and no…" Megan said as played a tone stored in her suit's memory core.

"The frequency of the black hole?" Beatrice mumbled as she shivered at the sound.

Though it meant nothing to the blind woman, Megan nodded. "The frequency is like a name tag for the destination at the exit of the wormhole." Megan then played a second tone. This one was slightly shorter wavelength than the previous translating to a slightly higher tone. "That's the CMBR (Cosmic Microwave Background Radiation) of our universe."

Beatrice groaned, "So we have to protect an alternate version of the bitch that killed our daughter?"

Megan only grimly nodded and quietly said, "Yes," even as emotions threatened her composed exterior.

En route to the Possible house with their prize, Kim and Diana were enjoying the feeling of the closeness and calmness as they cut through the sky in her car. The peace was shattered when Kim heard a familiar tone in her ear.

"Go, Wade."

The boy sighed and began. "Kim, Betty has been rigging things together for a long time behind the scenes." The slight pause from Wade's end of the microphone made Kim's stomach drop because she knew Wade was about to drop something big on her that would make Betty orchestrating things seem tiny by comparison. "She pushed you and Diana toward each other and rigged Diana's pardon."

When Kim and Diana returned with the pod, the pair quickly set it up in the corner of the guest room. It didn't escape Kim that Hego didn't pursue them for the pod, and she wasn't willing to take the risk. After the pod was altered to be able to feed the house's electric grid with Diana's excess plasma, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade," Kim said as the young genius appeared on screen. "Has Victor reported the theft?"

Wade looked at Kim with worry as Diana snickered behind her girlfriend. "Kimmie, Relax." Diana said as she put her arms around the redhead. Then, Diana looked at Kim. "Don't worry your little Goodie-Two-Shoes head." Diana kissed Kim's cheek. "Even Victor isn't stupid enough to try and chase me."

Kim shivered and looked down at her lap. "I'm not worried about your brothers." Kim said quietly as she continued to look at her lap. "I'm worried that Hego will give Betty a reason to hunt me down." Kim said as she looked at Diana in worry.

"What do you mean, Kimmie?" Diana asked as her anger flickered into existence for a moment at the hint of fear in Kim's tone. "What aren't you telling me?""  
In response, Kim looked at Kimmunicator and spoke, "Wade, decrypt GJ File: Project Jabberwock."

Wade looked at Kim in stunned silence. When he finally spoke, the boy's voice shook in fear. "A-Are you sure?" He asked her.

Diana glared at Wade. "Just do as she says, Nerdlinger!"

Wade started typing. "Just remember: I did warn you." He said as he shivered yet again before a text report came on-screen.

As Diana read, Kim noted steam start to rise from Diana's left hand. As she continued to read, the steam incensed from thin wisps to an actual cloud of mist around Diana's hand thick enough to hide it from Kim's view.

"So, The Cyclops isn't so clean anymore." Diana growled.

Wade looked at Diana. "I doubt she ever was."

Kim shivered and looked at Diana. She turned to Kim. "When did you get this file?" Kim looked at her and could only hug the green woman in response.

Wade spoke for Kim somewhere beyond the report on-screen. "I found it in Deep Six Storage under mounds of deconstructed files…last week."

Kim gasped and looked down at her lap. "I don't like this." Kim said as she stood. "First, Megan comes in calling me a thief and not hesitating to lump you in with me. Now, Betty is getting set to bury her claws in our baby."

Kim sighed and put her hand on Diana's cheek. "We need to talk to Hego before he reports the theft."

Diana looked at Kim in the eyes. "My brother is too dense to be reasoned with at this point," Shego admitted with an annoyed expression. "I hate to say it, Princess, but I think we have only a few options here."

Kim looked at Diana in momentary confusion. "I am not running to the people who want to cut me open and use our baby for some DNAmy level bullshit!"

Diana sighed softly and put her hands on Kim's shoulders. "We need to find Megan and Beatrice."

"Are you nuts?!" Wade and Kim yelled in unison.

Diana chuckled. "If you want to know the mind of the enemy, talk to those closest to her."

Wade looked at them and had a thought. He quickly turned to a range of sensors behind his computer bank and backtracked data to when Megan entered their Timestream. Readings of various data points: gravity, light, and temperature at the point where Megan entered their world mirrored what theoretical physics suggested would happen at the exit of a White Hole, supposedly the other end of a black hole, completing a warp in Space-Time commonly known as a wormhole. After quickly comparing readings, Wade came to a startling conclusion.

"Uh…guys?" He said as he tried to politely interrupt their discussion. They continued to bicker about the current situation. Finally, the boy-genius had enough and yelled, "GUYS!"

At his yell, both Kim and Diana turned to the screen. "Sorry, Wade. What's the sitch?"

Wade looked at them and sighed. "We're probably dealing with a phenomenon in Quantum Mechanics known as Crosstime."

Kim nodded. "So Megan isn't from the future of our reality but from a parallel universe that is on a slightly different time structure than our own?"

Wade nodded. "Bingo, to be honest; I think we can trust Megan and Beatrice."

Kim nodded. "We should meet with them and discuss the sitch."

Diana shook her head. "You are far too trusting."

Kim nodded at her lover. "I know, but if we don't trust them, things are going to be a real shit storm."

 **Please Read and Review.** Seriously, I would like to know how I'm doing with this story.


	12. Eleven: Despicable Doctors

Chapter Eleven: Despicable Doctors

As Kim peacefully dreamed three and a half months later, she shot awake as the baby kicked her hard enough for Kim to notice. Kim looked down just in time to see a small green spot near her belly button fade away. The redhead couldn't help a smile as she put her hand on top of the spot was on her stomach. This brief happy moment was broken when Kim looked at her girlfriend next to her. The green woman was struggling frantically against an unseen foe. Sweat poured from Diana's body as she fought. The poor woman's face periodically scrunched up in phantom pain. The strongest woman Kim knew shivered and cried as the phantoms of Diana's mind continued to plague her. Diana had been like this for weeks since March 15th. Kim desperately wanted to wake her girlfriend and get some answers out of the woman but knew doing so during a night terror could be dangerous and probing for answers could cause Diana to clam up tighter into an even more unhealthy state. Instead, the former hero gently placed a hand on Diana's back and rubbed soothingly. The pain and stress in Diana's body gradually melted to nothing. Kim smiled at her work and continued to watch the green woman sleep until the sun started to peak above the horizon.

Then, Kim went to the kitchen and began cooking. No fire department was called or house burned down. With Diana to teach her and after some mishaps, Kim could cook a decent meal without ruining the food or the kitchen. This morning, Kim made a simple breakfast of pancakes with orange juice and patty sausage. It wasn't much, but Kim felt she needed to do something after Diana's ordeal the previous night. After almost setting the house ablaze because she forgot to take the sausage skillet off the stove with the eye still on, Kim quickly turned the eye off and started laying out the silverware and plates.

Kim looked up from her work at the sound of familiar footsteps and smiled as Diana walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Beautiful."

Diana groaned in response and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing up so early, Princess?"

Kim's face fell. "You had a rough night, and I couldn't sleep after the baby woke me up. I decided to make you breakfast."

Diana shivered as a memory flashed through her mind when Kim spoke of the green woman's rough night. Then, Diana's mind caught onto the first part of what Kim said. "The baby kicked you for the first time last night?" Diana asked as her face split into a huge grin.

Kim only nodded, her mind filled with too much worry about the night terror Diana had to be happy about feeling their daughter move.

Diana raised an eyebrow at this and sat down at the table. "Kimmie, what's bothering you?"

Kim joined her lover at the table and sighed. "Who is Doctor Harts?" Kim couldn't help but notice when Diana flinched violently at the name.

"It's not a pretty story." Diana whispered.

Kim looked Diana in the eyes and squeezed her hand. "Tell me anyway." Kim coaxed gently.

Surprisingly, Diana only sighed and softly said, "I think it's time you know why I really left Team Go."

Diana's tale began when she turned twelve. As a gag gift, Diana's father bought her a poster of a famous blonde with blue eyes. The actress in question was one of her brothers' favorites, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. The woman was extremely attractive. Over the next year, Diana found herself looking at other girls more than boys. Then, Diana started to fantasize about a few of her classmates-primarily redheads because she enjoyed the fiery natures those girls tended to have. Finally, in junior high, Diana got caught with her best friend turned girlfriend: Kathryn Little.

Diana stopped at this point and looked at Kim. "This next part is really hard for me."

Kim nodded, leaned over the table, and kissed Diana softly. "I'm right here, My Love."

Diana nodded slowly, took a deep breath, and continued. Diana's father, Jacob, was furious with his daughter. With approval from Kathryn's parents, Jacob took the girls to the doctor's office. It started off normal enough, but after both girls refused to "conform", the doctor went to extreme measures to get desired results. The madman Harts hooked both of them to electroshock machines and proceeded to painfully shock them when they were aroused by women in photos. After about a week of this, Kathryn broke. The beautiful teenager came up to Diana with a stupid boy holding her hand looking like a complete idiot.

Diana closed her eyes as the scene came back as if it happened yesterday and gripped her chest with her right fist while her left hand squeezed Kim's. "Kathryn KISSED him in front of me!" Diana started to cry, no sob. "The dead look in her eyes…she was no longer the girl I loved but some damn preprogrammed robot!"

Kim could do nothing but hold Diana and whisper soft words of comfort to her trembling girlfriend. So THIS is why she reacted so badly to the Neural Compliance Chip and the Reverse Polarizer. Kim thought as her mind put the pieces in place

Anger replaced sadness when Diana found her composure and continued. After losing Kathryn to the monster's tactics, Diana vowed to herself that she wouldn't be broken by this bastard. Diana made good on her vow and continued to resist even after the Comet Strike left Victor in charge as legal guardian. The situation improved for a time until Diana was smitten by a female villain who called herself Venus. Victor sent her right back to the quack.

Diana broke into a dark smile. "Revenge has never been so sweet!"

After sending "Doctor" Harts to the ICU with severe burns over ninety percent of his body, Diana received her death sentence ultimatum from Hego. (Victor ceased to exist in Diana's mind after the success of Team Go went to her brother's head.) Diana could finally put her past where it belonged.

After hearing Diana's full story, Kim felt compelled to get up and hug her girlfriend tightly. "I will always love you, no matter what." Kim squeezed Diana a little tighter after she spoke to drive home the point.

While Kim was consoling Diana, the Head of GJ, Doctor Elizabeth "Betty" Director, sighed as she looked over statistics. Since Kim Possible went rogue, her agency received a boost to its bottom line from all the countries that requested her organization's assistance.

 _Who knows? Maybe Kimberly in the wind like this is a good thing for Global Justice._ Betty postulated.

Since the former teen, now young adult Possible, jumped into the hero business; GJ slowly lost financial support from the countries that sponsored it. Whispers began circulating that if a teenager could take down madmen for free, how incompetent was a group of grown and highly trained agents? Ultimately, the bad press for GJ came to a head at Betty's desk. Many on the UN Security Council were questioning her leadership. Betty had a fire in her eyes as she read the various reports.

 _A KiGo super-serum would be exactly what my agents need to put the Security Council's faith back in Global Justice._ Betty thought.

The thought led to some ethnically murky water, but Betty knew how many people Global Justice employed. The organization put food on the table not just for agents' families but also for scientists, researchers, and civilian weapons manufacturers. If Betty chose to be morally right and not take Kim and Shego's daughter by force, many families would be out of work if the downward trend continued; but if she sacrificed the child, her agency would live to fight for many decades to come.

In the middle of this mental tug of war, Betty received an unexpected call on her heavily encrypted personal line.

"Dear sister," Gemini's oily voice began as he calmly stroked his pet, Pepe. "It seems we have a mutual commodity we both desire."

Betty blinked her good eye at Sheldon in confusion. Then, her face hardened. "What is this 'commodity' you refer to, Gemini?"

Gemini chuckled before he silently keyed up a video feed of Kim Possible stealing from Go Tower. Then, Gemini's face reappeared on the view screen.

"It would seem your prize candidate for recruitment has gone rouge, Betty."

Betty growled in frustration. "Here to rub it in my face, brother?"

Gemini feigned hurt. "Why would I do that?" He asked calmly. "I propose a deal."

Betty's guard instantly went up at her brother's calm delivery. Betty stood and glared hard at her twin. "What are you planning?"

Gemini held up his hands in surrender. "Nothing…nothing…If Kim Possible is allowed to run free for much longer; she will cripple your…organization." Gemini said, careful to choose his words to not upset his dear Pepe.

Betty stared at her brother. "Have you gone mental?! She is vitally important!"

Gemini shook his head slowly. "You know the young hero is killing your life's work. I can read those reports from here."

Gemini tisked as he stroked his beard in thought. "I can take care of your problem."

Betty leaned forward with her fingers in a pyramid formation. "I cannot be connected to this in any way."

Her brother smiled. "I never thought I would see the day when we would agree, Betty." He laughed. "You will not see one complaint on your desk over this. It is mutually beneficial for the little pest to disappear." Gemini held up a finger. "You get the super-soldiers you need to save your organization," he said as he added a second finger. "...and I get rid of a major thorn in many villains' sides."

The female twin thought of something in that moment that she perceived her brother had not. "You kill Possible, and Shego WILL be coming for your head."

Gemini chuckled as he brought a small vial of red glowing liquid into view for his sister to see. "I am counting on it." He said before he broke into an evil chuckle. "I have everything under control, Betty."

Then, the connection went dark.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	13. Twelve: Reflections

Chapter Twelve: Reflections

As the months went on and Kim's belly grew, her confidence dipped. One day, about seven months into the pregnancy while Kim was sleeping, Diana woke up while it was still dark out (a habit she developed since she took a job as a schoolteacher to support Kim while the redhead was unable to work missions because of the baby) and smiled devilishly as Diana put her plan into action.

"You are gonna wake up to a surprise, Princess." The green woman whispered softly as she silently slipped to the closet and started pulling out Kim's clothes. Once the closet was cleared, Diana smiled and slipped into the attic of the house and hung the clothes neatly in a well-kept but ancient wardrobe.

"You are gonna see yourself as I do whether you like it or not." Diana promised as she went downstairs and saw Kim still comfortably snoozing on her side of the bed; unmoving, with the exception of the soft rising and falling of Kim's chest as she breathed. Diana looked down at the band on her left hand and smiled, _If anything, the thought of you carrying our child makes me love you more._ Diana thought. _I wish you could see that._

Looking at the band on her hand, Diana couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

Diana thought back to about a week after her discussion with Kimmie's Dad. Diana laughed as the Billy Idol song "White Wedding" ran through her mind. The man was emphatic that Diana go down to the courthouse and marry Kim as soon as she could, and Diana was mildly surprised by her own willingness to do what her now father-in-law had wanted.

Diana sighed. The ceremony was nothing like Diana pictured a wedding to be. It was much simpler: her and Kimmie in front of the Justice of the Peace with Kim's closest friends. None of Diana's brothers were there because Hego convinced them it was not a real union but a publicity campaign for Shego to win favor with the public. Diana's moment of anger at her brother's grudge against her was squashed as she remembered how Kim seemed shocked when she saw Nerdlinger there. (It wasn't until later that Kim explained Wade's Agoraphobia to Diana.)

Princess had all the support in the world, and she was still self-conscious about her growing baby bump. It didn't make any sense to Diana, and to that end, the green woman was willing to take drastic steps to make Kim see her own beauty.

The faintest trace of an evil smirk graced Diana's lips as the woman heard a scream while she got in the car to head to the school to teach. "Good morning, to you too, Cupcake."

Kim stared at her closet in numbed fury. It was empty with the exception of two maternity outfits and a bikini. Stuck to the back wall of the closet was a note. Kim glared at it as she read:

 _Kimmie, you are so beautiful. Yet, you let your mind work you into a frenzy over this baby's effects on your appearance. It's time for the tough love of your wife to straighten you out. Go out and enjoy yourself while I'm at work today._

 _Learn to love yourself as you do our child, babe._

 _Diana_

Kim stared at the note for a long moment in shock. Then, she smiled softly and looked at a full length mirror that wasn't there when Kim went to bed the previous night. Her face was a little rounder because of extra fluid that the baby pushed around her body. Kim's breasts were beginning to enlarge in preparation for the baby. She had already gone up a full cup size since she became pregnant. The starkest change was her abdomen. At six months into the pregnancy, Kim's belly looked massive to her. As Kim turned to look at her profile, she noticed three feminine curves drawn on the mirror at intervals in blue marker, labeled: seven, eight, and nine months. As Kim looked at the mirror, she noticed a second note.

 _Progression is a beautiful thing, not a curse._

 _Megan_

 _PS: Meet me outside when you get dressed. We need to talk._

Kim smiled as a tear slipped away from her eyes. Then, she got in the shower. After getting dressed and putting the bikini on underneath her clothes just in case, Kim walked out to see Megan smiling at her with the passenger door to Megan's car open and waited.

"Your chariot, m'lady."

Kim gave Megan a look of confusion at her words.

"It was Diana's idea. You two can slug it out later if you're still mad at her when she gets back from teaching."

Kim nodded and got in the car without a word. Then, she looked at Megan. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Megan said with a smile. Then, her face became serious. "Diana's worried about you, Kim."

Kim gave her a glare. "I'm fine."

Megan shook her head. "You feel like you're fat, bloated, and unlovable." Megan looked at Kim and had a momentary flashback. Her face grew pale and a dark glare came over her face. "You…YOU!" Then, Megan shook her head violently and sighed, seemingly back to herself.

Kim was thoroughly confused by the episode. She gently placed a hand on Megan's shoulder. "What?"

Megan had a moment of internal war as she decided whether to tell Kim about her twin from their universe. "In our home reality, Beatrice was a lot like you are now." Megan laughed and her eyes shown with mirth. "When I convinced her to carry our daughter, my wife took it hard at first. Then, around the eighth month into the pregnancy, someone…" Megan shivered. "…shot her."

Kim's eyes widened. "Did the baby…?!"

Megan shook her head. "She didn't make it, but not the way you think."

Kim only looked at Megan in confusion. "What happened?"

Megan looked at Kim for a moment. "You happened." Megan growled.

Kim gasped, "WHAT?! I could never-!" She stopped when something clicked. "Shego…"

Megan nodded. "Your Alternate is fond of red and black the way Shego likes green and black. Momma Betty referred to you as the Christmas Terrors." Megan shivered. "I always thought that nickname was funny until…" The woman shivered again, this time more violently. "After an emergency Caesarean, Olivia Director-Porter came into our lives." Tears gleamed in her eyes. "Then, our new born was slaughtered."

Kim shivered. So many emotions ran through the redhead: fear, anger, sadness. "I…killed her."

Megan nodded slowly. "The last thing Beatrice will ever see is red plasma. A-Kim and A-Shego accepted a contract to take both of us out, but emotional destruction was sweeter for A-Gemini."

Kim couldn't help but think back. "That's why you were watching us. You wanted revenge."

Megan sighed. "Not exactly. I killed your alternate. Beatrice and I were thrown into an unstable wormhole as punishment…and here we are."

Kim sat frozen in stunned dysfunction. "I…"

Megan shook her head and squeezed Kim's hand. "Look at me." Megan said as she gently made Kim look her in the eyes. "You may be her physical twin, but that bitch and you couldn't be more polarized."

Megan smiled as she looked at the beach while they pulled up to it. Talking made time pass quicker than Megan anticipated. "Enough talk of the past, let's get some sun."

Kim nodded, nervously shed her clothes, looked at her bare pregnant belly, and smiled. For the first time in a few months, Kim was actually excited about being a parent. _I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, Little One._ Kim thought as she rubbed her belly lovingly.

A small voice whispered back. _I know, Mommy._

Kim heard the response but attributed it to left over gilt and shook her head. _Now's not the time to think about that._

While the friends were sunning themselves, two muscular twenty-something year old guys smiled when they noticed the attractive women. Walking over, they blocked out the sun for both women.

"Hey, ladies," the guy on Megan's left said calmly. "I could be your baby daddy."

Kim had to swallow back bile at the thought. "Excuse me?" Kim asked. "Could you please get out of the way?"

Megan sighed. "I believe Kim told you to get lost."

"Aw…little tiger wanna play?" The other guy said.

Kim felt a pinprick in the back of her mind. _Stupid pricks…_ the redhead thought as she sat up and growled.

 _Help, Mommy._ The same voice from when Kim apologized said, but this time it was laced with anger.

At that point, Kim fell the baby kick and hold her feet to Kim. Suddenly, Kim felt a surge of energy. The muscle heads gasped and pointed at Kim's belly. Green waves of energy rippled from their origin at Kim's navel and traveled to her arms before her hands ignited in green flames. "I said, 'Go!'"

As the muscle heads ran away screaming, Megan looked at Kim in shock. "How did you do that?"

Kim craned her neck and looked at her belly with a smile. "I think I had some help."

Megan raised an eyebrow. "The baby…"

Kim nodded. "She didn't like those guys either and held her feet to me. Somehow, she was able to pass Diana's powers, which our daughter most likely inherited, to me."

A feeling of happiness brushed against Kim's mind, _Tired._

Kim smiled gently and whispered, "Sleep, Little One."

Megan smiled. "Not even in the world yet, and you behave just like your Moms."

The muscle heads shook their heads in anger and slight fear before the taller of the two fished a communicator out of a duffel.

"Epsilon and Eta,report!" Gemini growled.

"Target scoping wasn't entirely fruitless." The agent known as Eta said.

"Da," Epsilon added. "Target may be more valuable than previously determined."

Gemini raised an unseen eyebrow at that. "Explain."

"Target has acquired the Green Dragon's powers somehow. Also, there is an unknown party in play, sir."

Gemini stroked his beard in thought. _This is definitely something that could benefit WEE._ _Betty be damned._ "Return to base for full debriefing immediately."

Meanwhile, at her work, Diana knew she was under surveillance. The green woman shook her head as she walked out of the school after a particularly stressful day with eighth graders. As she was walking to her car, Diana smirked, counted to five mentally, and pounced. On the ground with a grunt, Diana eyed her prey with his neck between her hands.

"What does GJ want with Kimmie?" Diana asked as she pulled the man up to his feet by his collar.

The agent gulped. "The Doctor wants to make sure you stay clean."

Diana shook her head slowly. "That's Kimmie's job, not hers." Diana ignited her left hand. "What does Bets really want? Don't lie to me again."

"I don't know the real reason!" The agent squeaked. "That was my squad's orders: Keep eyes on you at all times! I swear!"

Diana dropped the man. "I believe you."

… _but this is a really disturbing move._ Diana thought as she got in her car and drove back to her and Kim's house.

At the house, Diana's worries about GJ and her stressful day of teaching was forgotten as she was swamped in a warm, tight hug from Kim.

"I'm so sorry, Diana." The redhead spoke softly. Kim laid her head on Diana's shoulder and held her. "I love you, and I love our daughter so much!"

Diana raised an eyebrow at this stark one-eighty from her wife. _What did you tell her, Megan?_

Kim lifted her head off Diana's shoulder and backed up. "How do I look?"

Everything happened so fast when she came home, Diana didn't have time to take in Kim's clothes…er lack thereof. Diana's Princess stood there in only panties and an ill-fitting bra.

The green woman grinned and pulled Kim a little closer. Then, she kissed Kim's belly and looked Kim in the eyes. "Beautiful…"

"You know? We haven't had any bedroom fun since I became pregnant." Kim said. She then leaned in and whispered seductively. "They say it's better when you're pregnant. Care to test that theory?"

Diana didn't need to be asked twice.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	14. Thirteen: Check

Chapter Thirteen: Check

Gemini stood and paced in his lair as he digested the information gained from Agents Epsilon and Eta. The man was troubled and annoyed by this new development and growled as his left fist tightened. _A new player on the board…this is most likely a ploy from my sister to gain sole access to the asset._ The man thought as he looked at his computer and had a flash of genius. _Kimberly, you have exposed a fatal flaw in your network._ The man thought as he used his cybernetic hand as a hardline into the web. Gemini closed his eye and focused. The madman and self-proclaimed "opposite of Betty Director in every way" felt his thoughts race along the artificial "synapses" of the global network, checking for unusually strong defensive patterns in the code.

After a few moments of flying about the global computer network with his mind, Gemini's mind was forced back so abruptly and with such force that Gemini cried out in pain.

"What the hell? My cybernetic circuitry is built to withstand surges on par with military grade hardware!"

Gemini glared at the custom port in his desk, made a fist, and jacked in with his rage driving through the digital barriers placed by his opponent. As the last firewall fell, a greeting flashed under Gemini's eyepatch: "Greetings, Mister Load."

A quick scan through the surface encryption data and Gemini smiled at what he found. _So, that's how you evade me, Kim Possible?_ The man thought as an evil sneer grew on his face.

Meanwhile at Kim's apartment, the redhead sat down, sighed in relief after a day of being on her feet, and shook her head as the doorbell rang.

"What's the damage?" Kim growled to herself. "I just sat down!" In spite of Kim's aggravation, she got up slowly with a look of confusion.

"Wade isn't due for a drone grocery drop for another hour."

Kim shook her head and went back to her room. Under a false bottom in Diana's nightstand, Kim found her target: Diana's Peacemaker. The redhead looked at the weapon. Kim wasn't usually the one to use a gun, but with her safety and, by extension, the safety of her child in the balance; Kim was not going to take chances with this sitch and slowly approached the door with the gun cocked and ready.

Opening the door slowly, Kim looked up to see one of Wade's drones with a load of groceries suspended beneath it. Kim nodded toward the machine and motioned for the drone to drop its payload. When the drone didn't immediately respond, Kim's grip on the pistol in her hand tightened slightly. After another moment's hesitation, the drone responded and gently sat the groceries on the counter. Kim raised an eyebrow at the machine's lag in response time. _That's unusual._ Kim thought. _Wade's processor chips don't have lag._

The mother-to-be glared at the machine as its load tentacles extended to grab Kim. The redhead rolled away from the snares and turned as her phone began to ring. Kim picked it up with one hand and put three hot slugs in the machine with the other.

Wade's voice rattled through the speaker. The boy genius was pissed and worried. "KIM! Please, tell me you're ok!"

Kim looked down at the sparking mass of metal and wires at her feet and smiled at the tight grouping in the main motor of the drone. "The baby and I are fine, Wade." The woman told her tech friend. "Are my and Diana's Kimmunicators still secure?"

Wade thought for a moment. "Someone hacked my core systems, Kim." He explained, trying his best to hide a growl of rage that still bled into his voice slightly. "They broke into the drone programming and rewrote some of them to be controlled remotely."

Kim could almost hear Wade shake the anger from his mind to refocus on her question.

"The Kimmunicators are their own self-contained systems." Wade told her. "The hacker would have to attack them independently of my core."

Kim nodded in spite of the fact that Wade couldn't see her. "Will you make sure Diana knows the sitch and that I'm ok?"

"Of course, Kim, be careful. These bastards are devious."

Kim raised an eyebrow at the swearword but chose not to mention it. "Thanks, Wade. You rock!" With that, Kim hung up.

Diana was in the middle of a PE class when the call came. "Wait. W-Wait! Slow down, Nerdlinger!" Diana waited a few minutes while Wade explained the situation. As Wade talked, Diana kept glancing at the poorly under cover GJ agents around her, expecting them to have bolted to Kim's aid by this point. When none of the agents moved a muscle, Diana glared down at her feet. _Something isn't right with GJ's management._ The green woman thought as she signaled Barkin over.

"Keep an eye on these kids, Jarhead." She growled at him. "I have a family emergency to tend to."

With that, Diana turned to leave but stopped when she heard her little girl's thoughts.

 _Momma, don't worry. We're fine._ She told Diana gently. _Mom shot the machine before it could grab us._

Diana trusted her daughter's word, but there were only a limited amount of rounds in her .45, and if there were more drones on their way, Kim wouldn't be able to shoot them all. With that driving her, Diana called SADIE's built in communication hub.

"SADIE, Kim might be in trouble with some hacked drones that have been reprogrammed with the goal to capture her. Don't let anything happen to Kimmie or our baby. Otherwise, you're scrap metal and slag! Understood?"

"Doctor Freedman-"

"I'll handle him. Now, get your drive train in gear!" Diana growled with a glare behind her as she floored it out of the parking lot with tires screaming.

The squad leader watching the school glared at Diana as he watched her leave. Then, the man opened his mouth to speak into his watch but shook his head with a sigh, put his wrist down, and broke into a run after the secondary target. _I can finally nail that bitch_ _and_ _secure a big fat promotion for taking down the infamous Shego!_ The man thought as he commandeered a car and followed the green woman back home.

As Diana pulled into the drive, she didn't even wait for the car to completely stop before the green woman jumped out of the vehicle and ran inside. Kim held the gun level with Diana's chest for a moment before she withdrew the weapon and holstered it. "You and the little one are safe."

Kim nodded but didn't relax. "You had a GJ tail the whole way here." Kim stated as she looked behind Diana to the lone man behind her with his hands in the air. Kim then keyed up an earpiece. "Guardian, do you have eyes on any GJ reinforcements inbound?"

Kim only relaxed after Megan spoke. "Negative, this guy is a Lone Ranger."

Kim nodded and glared at the man. "Why did you come here?" Kim asked as she motioned for him to take a seat.

"My name is Derek, and ever since I was a rookie, I've heard of Shego, the hero turned master thief." He said with a small smile before his face grew dark. "There is one thing I can't figure out. Why?" He got up and tapped his chin in thought as the agent began to pace about the living room. "The master thief, servant to no one, would trade that life of freedom for the life of a homemaker?" Kim squeezed Diana's hand as she felt her wife tense at the piercing questions. "I guess 'Kimmie' must be damn good in bed." He spoke with a sneer and leaned until he was mere centimeters from the former thief's face.

Diana felt her face begin to contort in rage and consciously fought it. _Think of Kim and your daughter._ Diana reminded herself in an effort to stay calm. _You have a family now, Diana. You can't afford to lose your cool and jeopardize Kim or…Madison_. Diana'sface softened considerably at the proposed name for their daughter.

Derek kept pushing even as Diana clung to the island of peace that was the thought of Kim and Madison. "There is the legal side of marriage and under law, married persons cannot testify against each other." He feigned a look of realization as he looked between the pair. "That's one way to shut up the star witness against you." The man said as he snapped his fingers. "All you have to do is marry her, and you get off with much less time served because you 'wife'…" He stopped at this time and made a point to do air quotes. "…would not be able to testify against you as proof of your crimes!"

Diana's left eye twitched in restrained anger as the man kept pushing buttons and hoping one would set the ebony haired woman off. Diana did her best to keep her rage at bay because she knew when she finally lost control, GJ would arrest her and put her under the jail. Then, Kim and Madison would be more vulnerable and be able to be taken into custody by GJ where Betty would be free to do what she wanted with Kim. _I'll be damned if I let that one-eyed bitch have you!_ Diana growled, choosing to focus her mounting rage at Betty instead of the current dickhead who was provoking her.

"Derek," Kim said as she stood and motioned for Diana to stay put while she looked at his left hand and noticed the shadow of a wedding band. "Please, don't speak about that which you have no idea." The pregnant woman then got in his face. "I truly love Diana, and my love is reciprocated." Kim shook her head. "It's so unfortunate that you don't share that experience." The redhead spoke with an authentic sadness in her tone. "From what you told us, it's clear why she left you. Your ambition crippled your marriage." Kim said softly. Then, she leaned over and whispered in his ear, real softly like a lover. "She couldn't stand being second in your life, so she walked."

That did it. The man's face flooded with rage and pain. Derek lashed out as tears ran down his face. Kim didn't react outwardly, but inwardly she smirked in victory. Before Derek's fist could connect with Kim's face, a quick green hand grabbed his wrist.

"Checkmate…" Derek said with a small grin.

Diana shook her head. "Nope, just Check…" Diana said as she she led the man outside where Megan and surprisingly Beatrice waited. "…you may have forced me to act, but I was only defending my wife from your UNPROVOKED assault on her person AND our baby." Diana gave a light chuckle. "Besides, you can't charge me with anything because I stopped you without harm."

Diana then turned to the two women who grinned at the exchange. "Take him back to Betty, Megan, and politely suggest he be given a psyche evaluation." Diana said as Beatrice and Megan both nodded.

"Be careful," Kim said. "Remember: This version of Betty Director isn't your Mother."

Megan nodded, and the pair left with the agent detained between them.

At Global Justice Headquarters, Will Du walked into Betty's office. "Ma'am, we have a…" Betty's senior agent trailed off in search of the right word to describe the current happenings in the GJ lobby. "…unique situation you need to tend to immediately."

Betty looked at the man and sighed before she followed him. The sight before the Head of GJ's eyes was enough to make her audibly gasp. There, between a woman who could have been her daughter and a blind woman with a deep scowl on her face, stood Derek Santiago the agent with the fastest position ladder climb in GJ history.

"Why have you arrested one of my agents?" Betty asked as her cool demeanor returned.

Megan glared at the woman. "Elizabeth, this man attempted to assault Kim Possible. He was stopped, but I suggest he be put on administrative leave and ordered to take a psychological evaluation."

Betty only nodded. "How do you know my name?"

Megan looked at Beatrice and gave her lover a kiss on the cheek as Derek was led into custody. "We know many things, Doctor, but know this:We will be watching."

As the pair left, Doctor Director stood and glared at the door in anger. Distracted by her own thoughts, Betty failed to notice "Derek" whisper into a communicator. "Infiltration successful, sir. Alpha out."

 **Please Read and Review.**


	15. Fourteen: The Nemesis ProjectStakeout

Chapter Fourteen: The Nemesis Project and a Stakeout

Kim shivered, flinched, and rolled over with a moan as she slept. Her face contorted in pain and disbelief as her eyes danced across her eyelids. "Please, please; no!" Kim mumbled as tears began to roll down her sleeping face.

 _Kim stood on the top of the Bueno Nacho Headquarters and stared up at the sky in anger as Big Diablos flew across the night sky. There, between Kim and the broadcast tower, stood Shego. Kim glared at Shego and ran at the woman. Between kicks and punches, Kim stared at Shego._

" _Why do you work for Drakken?" Kim asked. "You could take over the world on your own and run it better than he could ever dream."_

 _Shego dodged an attack. Then, she spoke. "Ruling the world is boring unless you have someone meaningful by your side."_

 _Kim blinked and stopped. "What do you mean?"_

 _Shego grinned. "All the pressure that comes with ruling is too much for one. That's why monarchs, somewhat ironically, come in pairs."_

 _Kim dodged a kick. "Are you saying you won't rule because you can't find a prince?"_

 _Shego laughed, but Kim could see anger in her eyes. "Sweet, little, innocent Kimmie;" Shego said as she caught Kim's punch. "Maybe I'm looking for a…Princess."_

 _Kim was stunned for a moment. Then, Kim shook her head to clear the confusion and ran at the tower. Shego let Kim destroy the tower because the Princess' stunned expression was a win in the green woman's book._

" _I got ya, Cupcake!"_

 _When Kim destroyed the tower, something strange happened. Instead of shrinking back to inert and harmless toys, the giant robots exploded! Screams filled Kim's ears as thousands were severely wounded or killed in earshot by the chain reactions brought on by the multiple explosions._

 _Kim sank to her knees, "Mom, Dad, Jim, Tim, Wade, Ron…everyone is dead because of me."_

 _So blinded by grief, Kim didn't hear Shego approach her and let out a gasp of surprise when Shego laid a soft hand on her shoulder. Untrusting of the plasma-wielder, Kim whirled on her._

" _You did this!" Kim growled. "Drakken-"_

 _Shego put a finger to Kim's lips to silence the redhead. "…is much smarter than we gave him credit for." The green woman put her other arm around Kim in a hug. "He used your single-minded determination along with your distracted state with the synthodrone to drive you toward his goal. He WANTED you to disrupt the signal under the false belief that the crisis would cease after you deactivated the robots."_

 _Kim growled. "Drakken will pay!"_

 _Shego looked at Kim. "Are you sure this is what you want?"_

 _Kim nodded. "Kim Possible died with her family. I am 'Kim' only to you, but to everyone else; I'll be the Scarlet Widow." Kim kissed Shego's cheek. "Lover to the Dragon."_

Kim woke up with a start. "DIANA!"

Diana roused instantly with her fists lit but extinguished the flames when she saw Kim in her distraught state. As Diana wiped the tears from her wife's face, she spoke softly. "What is it, Kim?"

Kim calmed herself by drinking in her wife's eyes. Then, the redhead reached up and expelled the last of her fears by touching Diana's cheek gently.

"I saw into Megan and Beatrice's Timeline somehow, particularly the birth of our Alternates." Kim started. "Besides the divergent point where women are in positions of power instead of men, there's a more…personal diversion."

Sensing her fear to go on, Diana squeezed Kim's hand. "I'm right here, Princess."

Kim shivered at the nickname. "In their world, Drakken rigged the Diablos with an explosive payload to be triggered when the control signal was disrupted."

Diana whispered, "Oh Kimmie!" Then, she pulled Kim into a tight embrace.

Kim nodded. "My Alternate snapped, started calling herself 'The Scarlet Widow', overthrew Drakken, and began to rule alongside The Dragon, their world's Supreme One."

Diana felt a rock drop in her stomach. _So THAT'S what she meant!_ Diana thought as she tensed.

"What is it?" Kim asked when the redhead saw Diana stiffen.

Diana shivered. "Gemini is going to use the Time Monkey to bring The Dragon and Scarlet Widow here to capture Madison and kill you!"

Diana shook her head and punched the nearby wall. "Why didn't I see this move coming?!" Diana sighed and sat on the bed. Then, she had an idea. Diana quickly fished out her Kimmunicator and keyed up Wade.

"Nerdlinger, hack WEE servers and give them a virus that will flag any files with 'Operation: Nemesis' or similar variants in the code."

Wade nodded but looked at her still confused. "It would be a pleasure, but why such a specific phishing program?"

Diana chuckled to herself. "Gemini loves Ancient Greece. His ultimate plan for vengeance would be labeled 'Nemesis' after the Greek minor goddess of vengeance and balance."

Wade nodded. "I'll get on it right away." He said with a dark smirk that shifted to a worried frown. "I found something on Betty's personal server. It refers to a suppression formula specifically designed to take you down. Be careful, Diana."

Diana nodded and looked at Wade. "Call me when you got something. Thanks…Wade."

As the connection cut out, Diana sighed. She faced a nasty dilemma. The green woman tapped her chin. _I need someone to guard the Tempus Simia while Megan and Beatrice guard Kimmie. I can't guard because I've got to teach and a former thief on 'guard' duty? Forget it!_ A thought occurred to Diana. _Maybe the Twins could help me._ Diana thought. _Hego would lose his shit._ At that thought, Diana made the decision.

After the school day concluded, Diana sighed and mounted her baby: a green and black Kawasaki Ninja 250R. The sleek bike started with a gentle turn of the ignition from its owner. Then, Diana smiled and gunned the engine down the highway. As the bike raced along in excess of 150 miles an hour, Diana smiled.

 _It took a lot of mods to get every bit of speed I could, but it's worth it._ Diana thought as she weaved through traffic in a hurry to find her brothers. At the thought of Team Go, Diana's stomach lurched. _This is for Kimmie and Madison._ Diana told herself. _You can cope with your brothers if it means your family will be protected._

Off the highway as she neared Go City, Diana reluctantly slowed her pace to the inner-city speed limit of forty-five but pegged that speed through the city until she neared the island "fortress" that was Go Tower. In truth, the building had less security than a home system. The only lock was the front door lock that was keyed to Team Go's unique biometrics.

Diana sighed and floored her accelerator across the bridge that connected the island to the mainland.

As Diana dismounted, she looked at the door and smiled as she decided to prove a point. With her plasma as hot as she could sustain it, Diana torched her way through the security door and walked right in.

Walking around the tower, Diana quickly found her old green Team Go earpiece and activated it. Then, she narrowed the frequency to a two-way channel between her and the Twins.

"Luis and Clark, you read me?" Diana asked as she waited for the response.

"What do you need?" Clark asked as Luis added. "It doesn't have to do with anything illegal."

Diana facepalmed. "I'm completely legit now." Diana shook her head. "That's not important right now anyway!" Diana closed her eyes and glared at the wall. "Do you guys know the Tempus Simia in the Middleton Museum?"

The boys responded almost instantly. "Yeah, that thing you and Drakken used…"

Diana groaned. "We all know what happened." She sighed. "I need a guard detail on it until Madison is born."

"Sure, sis!" Clark responded. Luis was the one to ask: "Who's Madison?"

Diana glared harder at the wall.

"Just meet me here." Diana said as she sent coordinates over the link. "It's a really awkweird sitch!"

Diana could almost see the boys look at each other with slow grins spreading across their faces.

"Let me guess." Clark began.

"Kim Possible is carrying your daughter." Luis stated.

"Lots of people want her for the baby's potential to be weaponized." Clark spoke again.

Finally, Luis wrapped it up. "One of the players got the bright idea to use alternative versions of you and Kim to get the kid."

Clark smiled. "That's why you want an army of Wegos to guard the idol."

Diana nodded and was a little stunned. "That about sums it up."

"We know bonds, Diana." The boys spoke. "You…" "…and Kim have been wanting each other for years." "We could see it…" "…as kids. When we…" "…went to Kim's to go…" "…after Aviarius."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "It was obvious?"

The Wegos laughed. "No other bad guys treated Kim like you did."

"Although," Clark said. "I did hear about this one guy…"

"…that gave Kim the nickname 'Red'." Luis said with a grin. "You might want to check on the guy."

Diana's brow furrowed. "I might just do that." The green woman then turned her attention back to her brothers. "Do we have a deal?"

"To protect your wife and our niece?" Clark asked.

"You don't even have to ask." Luis said with a firm look.

Diana smiled and nodded. _I guess there will always be some family you can trust._ The green woman thought as she rode back to Middleton to be there for her Kimmie.

"I need to talk to Eddie." She grumbled. The woman DID NOT want to because she was on Eddie's radar just like Kim. _You have to set the man straight, Diana._ The woman told herself as she rode. _Unless you want the creeper around your family…_ Diana shuddered at the thought in both fear and revulsion.

As Diana pulled into the parking lot, her brothers pinged her comm. "Yeah…?"

Luis spoke. "We're in position."

Diana nodded. "Affirmative."

Clark chuckled. "We left a few doubles in Eddie's cell for when he gets back from the prison yard."

Luis grinned. "After our doubles finish there, Eddie will forget about you and Kim."

Clark spoke with a dark undertone. "No one fucks with our family."

Diana was a little surprised by that but only shrugged. "Good job, boys."

Diana smiled. I'm turning in for the night." Diana sent a frequency burst through her comm. "You now have a link to Kimmie's Nerdlinger in your earpieces."

"Time for some fun with your Cupcake?"

Diana shook her head with a grin. "Don't be perverts and concentrate on your job, you two."

"I'm not hearing a no…" Clark spoke in a singsong voice.

"I'm exhausted, and Kimmie is too. Call Nerdlinger if something happens. Good night, boys."

"Good night, Diana." The boys responded in stereo.

At the museum, the boys put clones at intervals along the entire museum property inside and out. If anything came through. The boys would be roused from sleep when a clone was dispelled. "Living Motion Trap" is what the boys called it. Around midnight, a clone at the south end of the property reported someone in black scaling the walls to the Hive. Waves of alertness roused Luis and Clark.

"Be ready." Clark told his brother as he received a nod of conformation.

The atmosphere was tense as the boys waited. Their well-defined muscles rippled as the boys waited.

As the ninja neared them, the boys smiled and sent orders along the Hive to converge on their location. Silently, hundreds of Wego clones slipped through the building and silently dropped into the shadows beyond the Tempus Simia display.

 _Looks like_ _a Gemini goon,_ Clark thought as he spied an "A" sown into the chest of the suit.

Luis responded nonverbally and went to punch the ninja. The mystery man tried to backflip out of the punch but was tackled by a clone on each limb. Off balance, he went down.

"You lose, Alpha." Clark growled.

"Do I?" Derek growled as his body glowed blue, and he threw the clones off.

Something about that power triggered something in Luis' mind, but he couldn't place it. _Who are you?_

Alpha ran toward the idol to be tackled by many Wegos. In the scuffle, a brunette wig was lost to reveal a mop of blonde hair.

"Booyah!" Alpha said with a dark smile as he gripped the statue and concentrated. A red portal opened. Out stepped an older Kim with the same athletic build and a Shego in regal garb.

"Thank you, Ronald." The Dragon spoke with a smile.

The alternative Ron, who placed himself at Gemini's top rank for his mistress, knelt in a bowing position. "As you command, Mistress, I serve."

Quickly, Clark tapped out an urgent SOS to Wade's frequency and patched in his contact camera.

 _This just went to shit!_ Wade thought as he called Diana. "We have a situation!"

 **Please Read and Review**


	16. Fifteen: Diana and the Dragon

**Author's Note:** Unless I get a massive outcry otherwise, this will be the last chapter of this story. It's been fun, but I want to move on.

Chapter Fifteen: Diana and the Dragon

"What kind of situation?" Diana asked as Luis and Clark flashed through her mind. When the young genius didn't answer, Diana became frustrated. "Wade, what the hell is going on?!" Before Wade could answer, Diana heard an old tone that she always hoped she would never hear. Her old earpiece from her Team Go days was flashing frantically with red light. _An SOS from the twins!_ Diana shivered as she placed the device in her ear. The sound of shuffling and grunting could be heard. Then, Diana heard Clark murmur in discomfort. Finally, Diana heard more shuffling as someone put the comm unit in their ear.

When the Dragon spoke, a chill ran down Diana's spine. "Well, isn't this a first?"

Diana had to shake the fear from her mind at hearing her own voice, a bit older, but still hers come form somewhere other than her own mouth. "What are you here for, you bitch?!"

The Dragon laughed with a sinister tone. "Scarlet Widow and I are looking for an heir. I'm getting older and will need to pass my rule safely to her when the time is right."

Diana's eyes narrowed. "You won't get your claws in my daughter, you monster!"

Diana could imagine the Dragon calmly studying her nails with a bored expression as the tyrant raised an eyebrow."What's that I hear?" The Dragon asked in a mocking tone. "You actually want to play 'family' and protect it." She sneered.

Diana's fists tightened. "You lay one finger on Kim or Madison…"

The Dragon smiled. "I'm not the one that's going to have the baby. Now, are you?"

Diana's heart stopped, "Kimmie…"

"…will be easy to kill in her current state, especially for my Widow." The Dragon stated with something that almost sounded like affection but didn't quite make it to genuine feelings.

"You're nothing but a psychopath, and the Widow was simply right for manipulation when you showed up." Diana growled as she patched in The Tweebs.

"I'll be expecting you, Diana. Here…" Diana looked at her Kimmunicator as a map appeared with a dot on it. "..,in an hour to discuss 'family arrangements'."

Diana glared at the location. "When I get done with you, you'll beg to go back."

It took the Dragon only a moment to answer. "With you? I'm touched, but self-incest isn't me."

Diana shook her head in anger and tapped a button on the earpiece to end the call.

"Did you get that, Jim and Tim?"

The boys responded calmly. "Protect…" Tim started. "…Kim and our niece…" Jim continued. "…from evil Kim."

Diana had a moment of pity for the Widow as she imagined the Tweebs wrath unleashed on the woman. _I hope she plans on getting her ass kicked._ Diana thought as the moment of pity passed.

The boys then spoke in unison, "That butch won't know what hit her."

Diana's silence was deafening.

"What?" Tim asked. "Kim is pretty masculine." Jim chuckled. "I wonder-"

Before Jim could finish his thought, Diana cleared her throat. "Just keep her safe, you two." Diana growled as she ended the call.

Diana glared at the road ahead as she mounted her bike to meet her tyrannical double. _I hope you know what you're doing, Diana._ The woman thought as she rode to her destination.

Kim was startled from sleep by her door opening. Peering through the darkness, Kim saw two forms stand in her door. Then, the two forms rushed Kim and covered her mouth. Before Kim could throw her attackers into a wall, sounds of someone on the roof distracted Kim as the two boys only nodded and mumbled softly between themselves. Then, they left and returned, armed with strange weapons that looked like a cross between an ordinary rifle and laser weapon.

"Keep a bead on that target, Megan." Jim growled. "Pandaroo and Mean Green Junior are secure. Any movement?"

Megan smiled and fired. "Not anymore…"

"How strong are the tranquilizers?" Jim whispered to his brother.

"Normal thorazine augmented with a plasma negating agent…" Tim responded. "…should keep the Widow down long enough."

Jim nodded and sighed, "Never thought we'd have to use the Sigma Contingency on our big sis, er an alternate of her."

Kim glared at the boys as they detained the Widow in plasma-proof cuffs. "When this is all over, we need to talk, boys."

"When Shego came to the house…" Tim said quickly. "We started working on an anti-Shego plan." Jim finished for his brother.

"When this is all over; me, you two, and Diana are going to have a long talk." Kim said softly.

Tim and Jim only paled in response.

Meanwhile, Diana tensed as she approached a warehouse that seemed to be the place indicated on the GPS.

 _This place screams trap._ Diana said with a sigh as she walked into the warehouse and looked around nonchalantly. _At least ten squads from GJ and WEE…_ Diana shook her head at the thought. "You want a show, Miss Hot Shit Dragon?" Diana growled as she walked into the obvious trap. "You'll get one."

Diana shook her head and sighed as she saw the weapons trained on her. "Hey, Dragon Bitch! Are you gonna let these sub-par dumb asses soften me up, or do you want to fight me at my best?"

The Dragon walked out of the shadows in her queenly regal garb, green and black color scheme just like Diana. She then hissed as green plasma broke out of the ground with an ear-shattering concussive roar as flames licked equally at Global Justice and Gemini goons indiscriminately. The men that weren't roasted by the flames held their ears and cried in pain. Many retreated and ran, wobbling and falling as they did because of the damage to their inner ears.

"Betty, Gemini;" the Dragon growled with an irritated tone as if she were reprimanding children. "I told you to keep your men back until my heir was secured!"

Diana smiled and nodded as the pair of doppelgängers circled, sizing each other up. "Get what you want and let Betty and Gemini destroy themselves squabbling over the scraps. Smart…"

The Dragon raised an eyebrow as she calmly dodged Diana's punch. "You are calm while your love and child are in danger?" Her face betrayed a moment of confusion.

"What would YOU know of love?!" Diana growled.

Caught off guard by the question, The Dragon caught an ax kick to the face. Diana pressed her opening and ran on the downed woman. As Diana sent a flaming fist toward the tyrant's face, The Dragon moves out of the way and countered with her own plasma.

"Is it better to be feared than loved?" Diana asked she calmly deflected The Dragon's off balance attacks.

"What did fear get you, Dragon?"

Diana didn't wait for and answer and kept pressing. Diana could sense the building anger and pain in The Dragon. Her plasma was getting hotter with her anger. The Dragon gritted her teeth and started flinging fireballs at Diana in a rage.

"Let me tell you: It pushed everyone away from you." Diana whispered in the Dragon's ear as she she pinned the Empress.

Diana picked up the The Dragon and threw her across the room as plasma rolled through her veins at a steady pace, giving her a moment of super strength.

"I am the Queen of the World!" The Dragon countered.

She attacked with new power and landed on her feet before she could hit the wall. The enemy's attacks stabilized paradoxically as rage gave her an odd calmness. Then, The Dragon roared in true animalistic fashion and let her body morph, changing into a odd biped dragon-like creature.

"OH SHIT!" Diana said as her eyes widened at the sight.

Before Diana could react in word or action, the monstrosity came upon her and sank its clawed right forelimb wrist deep in Diana's chest.

"You will DIE bowing to me!" The Dragon declared as her eyes blazed with fury.

 _Kimmie and Maddie…_ Diana thought as she looked up at the sky and prepared to meet her fate. _…I love you._

 _NO!_ Kim heard Maddison tell frantically. _Mom's dying!_

As Jim and Tim brought the Widow to Kim, Kim looked up from her stomach and started sobbing. Then, Kim looked at her brothers with dead eyes, closed them, and only released a blood-curling scream before the room was swallowed in green light.

Jim and Tim looked around for a moment and gasped as they saw Kim on top of Diana weeping softly. The Dragon only looked on in mild confusion at the scene and ever so slight amusement playing on her lips.

The Widow looked at her "lover" in stunned shock.

"You…" The Widow looked between Kim's weeping form and The Dragon. "I was wrong." She whispered with hurt in her eyes. "You truly are a beast."

The woman formerly known as Scarlet Widow backed away from the Dragon and looked at Kim and Diana as emotions tore her mind asunder. Finally, the woman knelt, closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hands burned bright with red plasma.

Kim looked up at her alternate in confusion at the feeling of heat expanding across Diana's body.

"'Anything's Possible for a Possible.' Right…uh…sis?" She said nervously. "Call me Kate."

Kim could only stare in shock as Diana's body drew in the red plasma greedily. After a moment, the fatigue began to show on Kate's face as she pushed more plasma into Diana's body.

Soon after, Diana began to stir. "W-What happened?" The temporally deceased woman asked tiredly as she looked around. Diana tensed when she saw Kate.

"Easy, Diana…" Kim said gently. "Kate brought you back."

It was then when Kim winced and her face lost a bit of color. "The baby…"

Kate just nodded. "Get Kim to the hospital, Diana! I'll handle The Dragon and the double goon squads!" When Diana gave her a momentary questioning look, Kate growled. "The Baby wants out! Get your ass to the hospital now!"

Diana didn't try to argue, picked up Kim in her arms and flew to Middleton General as fast as she could. As Diana landed in front of the Labor and Delivery entrance, a muffled boom and a brief flash of red light took Diana's attention.

"Damn…" Diana whispered softly as she temporarily wondered if Kate survived the faux nuclear blast she created.

Inside the hospital, Diana yelled, "I need help here!"

A doctor and two nurses rushed up to the green woman. "What's the problem?"

Diana would have facepalmed if her hands were free, but she settled for an eye roll. "She's in labor, you idiot!"

The doctor and nurses changed instantly. One nurse went to get a gurney. The other started taking down Kim's information. Then, the nurses and doctor started wheeling Kim back to the delivery room. When the doctor saw the chart, his face contorted in confusion. Then, he stopped and looked back at Diana in disbelief.

"I was there, dumbass." She growled. "I could go into detail about how, but unless you want third degree burns, I suggest you go back to your job and tend to my WIFE!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"That's what I thought you said." Diana mumbled as she followed the doctor into the delivery room.

After refusing to be scrubbed in, Diana had to give the doctor a few minutes' worth of Microbiology lecture and show her plasma to convince him.

"Trust me. If I don't want it to live, it doesn't live." Diana deadpanned as Kim giggled in spite of the pain she was beginning to feel.

"So…you always loved me?" Kim asked between slight grimaces that were steadily deepening.

Diana blinked in confusion. "What?"

Kim smiled and squeezed Diana's hand. "You only ever hurt me once." Kim explained as she remembered the pain in Shego's eyes as the green woman drew blood during that one fight. "If you wanted me to die, I would have been dead after our first fight."

The thought made Diana shiver. "Never…Princess." Diana stated as she kissed Kim gently.

Hours later, the cries of a newborn filled the delivery room. As the baby was laid on Kim's chest, the new parents smiled at their daughter.

"Welcome to the world, Maddie Go-Possible." Kim whispered as Diana grinned.

"You have no idea what kind of trouble you'll be…" Diana whispered as she smiled at her daughter.

Beatrice, Megan, Wade actually in person this time, the Possibles, and Monique all looked at Diana nervously.

"What? You know it's true!"

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **Author's Note 2:** I really enjoyed the story "Kim Possible is Ghost Rider". The story appears abandoned, and I want to give it a shot. How does one "adopt" a story?


End file.
